


Давай еще поживем

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mania
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине и его нехорошие предчувствия. Декабрь и двое, спрятавшиеся от всего мира в четырех стенах квартиры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай еще поживем

У Аомине с детства была хорошая интуиция, практически звериное чутье на неприятности, но ни разу ничего страшнее нападения местных хулиганов, которых и за опасность считать нельзя было, с ним не случалось, а тут – настойчивое, сверлящее чувство нависшей угрозы. Навязчивое ощущение не покидало, и целью этой опасности был не он сам, а кто-то достаточно ему близкий. Иногда, появляясь на матчах зимнего кубка, Дайки кожей чувствовал леденящее присутствие костлявой, высматривавшей свою жертву.

Источник беспокойства нашелся очень скоро, потому что сложно было прийти хоть на одну игру и не заметить там Кисэ.

Сначала Аомине парализовало от осознания. Словно тот самый бог смерти из дурацких мультиков замер над Ретой, занеся оружие над его головой, и сейчас легкомысленная улыбка превратится в оскал черепа, а вместо сильных рук останутся голые кости. Для Аомине это было настолько же страшно, как увидеть его труп наяву, и предчувствие из неясного покалывания в затылке превратилось в ощущение заполнивших желудок гвоздей.

Никто ничего не заметил – Аомине и раньше прогуливал тренировки, а нередко и занятия, только в этот раз время он тратил на человека. Сначала ему хватало каждый вечер видеть, что Кисэ отправился домой и с ним все в порядке, раз в день убеждаться, что тот еще не умер, но со временем предчувствие становилось страшнее, неприятнее, он опустился до того, что следил за Кисэ по пути в школу, домой, по дороге в студию или за покупками. Аомине чувствовал себя сталкером, но попался ему на глаза всего пару раз и, произнося что-то вроде «ну, я спешу», не задерживался рядом, потому что не мог сохранять свою отрешенность, глядя на Кисэ.

Он не хотел, чтобы Кисэ умирал. Не задавался вопросом почему, да и был уверен – точно так же он бы не хотел смерти и других своих друзей, но им-то ничего не угрожало.

Рета ничего не чувствовал, даже слежки. Вел себя как обычно, и меньше всего Аомине хотел рассказывать ему о своих подозрениях – да и кто поверил бы в их подлинность?

Потом случилось то, из-за чего он почти поверил в избавление от этого предчувствия, словно перехватил уже нависшее над белобрысой макушкой лезвие. В тот раз Кисэ и в самом деле грозила опасность – так он думал, когда заметил, что дожидавшийся у стадиона Хайзаки после непродолжительного разговора перешел в наступление, попытавшись вжать Кисэ в стену для удара. И тогда Аомине с облегчением наотмашь ударил ублюдка по затылку, некоторое время смотрел на упавшего без сознания противника, а потом перевел взгляд на удивленного Кисэ, который, кажется, уже с минуту что-то ему говорил. И в тот момент он понял, что никого не спас, а Хайзаки если и был опасен, то только для смазливой мордашки, да и то кратковременно.

– Что? – переспросил растерянно Аомине. Кисэ поежился, почувствовав себя неуютно, повторил:

– У твоей команды будут неприятности, если об этом узнают…

– Да насрать, – отрезал он. – Я со спины ударил. Он меня не видел.

Больше заботило неисчезнувшее дурное предчувствие, теперь бывшее настолько сильным, будто тот, другой он, нашептывал ему в ухо из будущего: «В тот вечер я в последний раз говорил с Кисэ. И больше его никогда не видел». «Да нет, – подумал он. – У меня еще остается время. Но немного». Наверно, Кисэ было страшно от того, как вдруг сглотнул Аомине, шагнув к нему, не прося, а скорее приказывая:

– Пойдем со мной.

Кисэ нахмурился, показалось, что хотел возмутиться, но потом тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя какую-то мысль, и послушно кивнул.

После слежки в течение полутора недель было странно, что теперь, наоборот, Кисэ шел за ним, почти шаг в шаг, непривычно тихий всю дорогу, и только выходя из метро, растерянно спросил:

– Разве ты живешь здесь, Аомине-чи?

И он честно ответил:

– Нет. Это квартира тетки, но та в Индии на полгода, так что сейчас там пусто.

– Вот как, – отозвался Кисэ, попытавшись улыбнуться.

Когда Аомине закрывал за ними дверь, то вдруг почувствовал облегчение. Словно бы за этой дверью оставалась вся опасность, весь ужас внешнего мира. Предчувствие пусть и не пропало, но буравило уже не так сильно, а присутствие рядом живого, теплого Кисэ успокаивало, он больше не видел вместо него мертвеца, словно обрел надежду и, закрывая замок входной двери, вздохнул так, будто бы они все это время бежали от смертельной угрозы и теперь заперлись в надежном бункере с толстыми стенами. Кисэ явно был удивлен и в то же время словно ждал чего-то, может быть, объяснений. Пользуясь темнотой гостиной, Аомине спрятал ключ в теткины тапочки у двери, затем включил свет. Квартира была странной планировки – фактически гостиная сразу была и общей комнатой, соединенной с небольшой кухней, но включенный у двери свет из обстановки вырывал только бежевый диван, своей пышностью и обилием подушек больше напоминавший лежанку для собак. Кисэ разулся, снял толстовку и теперь стоял напротив, все такой же удивительно молчаливый.

– А теперь слушай внимательно, – произнес Аомине. – Ты мне все равно не поверишь, так что просто выслушай, что я скажу. Некоторое время тебе придется провести здесь, со мной. Ты не должен выходить отсюда, если не хочешь, чтобы случилось что-то страшное. Действительно страшное.

Кисэ растерялся окончательно, нахмурился, переспросив:

– Что?.. Это какая-то шутка, Аомине-чи?

– Нет. Все очень серьезно.

– Зачем? Ты что, не выпустишь меня? До утра? Или до следующего дня?

– Ты не понял, – нужно было казаться не просто серьезным, Аомине прибавил в голос рычащие нотки, в тот момент он выглядел пугающе. – Ты отсюда не выйдешь, пока я не скажу. Ты не должен шуметь или пытаться кричать, иначе мне придется применить меры. Черт возьми, Кисэ! Просто поверь! Я понимаю, как это выглядит! Но это действительно серьезно, разве по мне не видно?

Кисэ смутился, стушевался, но снова будто зажегся:

– Что видно? Объясни, зачем это все?

– Тебе грозит опасность.

– Какая? От кого? Почему ты так думаешь?

Аомине понимал: сказать про предчувствие – значит, быть высмеянным. Не сейчас. Сейчас необходимо просто убедить Кисэ, что нужно спокойно посидеть в этой квартире, пока опасность, будь то несчастный случай или еще что-то, не минует.

– Я знаю, а не думаю. Не задавай вопросов, Кисэ. Ты ведь пришел со мной сюда, значит, веришь мне. Вот и верь до конца!

– Но я думал… – Кисэ замолк, прикусил губу, повернулся спиной, раздраженно скидывая с плеча сумку и, положив руку в карман спортивных брюк, направился вглубь квартиры, где виднелось нечто, похожее на кухню в едином светлом стиле, но почему-то отгороженную от гостиной всего одной стеной, спрашивая:

– А, плевать, как скажешь. Есть тут что-нибудь съедобное?

Аомине бесшумно сорвался с места. Кисэ и не удивился, когда его легким движением свалили на мягкий ковер, удар о который все равно оказался болезненным, а Аомине, сев ему на спину, выудил из кармана штанов мобильный телефон, до которого Кисэ не успел дотянуться, но вместо того чтобы выключить, швырнул на кафель прихожей. Послышался треск.

– Мой телефон! – вскрикнул Кисэ, попытавшись вырваться. Аомине спокойно пошарил в своих джинсах, нашел телефон, без раздумий отправил туда же, и треск повторился.

Кисэ замер, попытался обернуться, но в следующую секунду обмяк.

– Аомине-чи, – глухо произнес он. – Чего ты добиваешься?.. Ты ведь можешь сказать прямо… Это зашло слишком далеко. Незачем было разбивать мой телефон.

– Ты хотел позвонить.

Кисэ снова попытался вскочить:

– Хочешь сказать, я не могу предупредить родителей, что со мной все в порядке?! Да они вызовут полицию!

– Я сказал тебе не орать, – напомнил Аомине, слезая. Кисэ перевернулся на спину, устало сел, снова заговорил:

– Давай с начала – чего ты хочешь?

– Чтобы ты не покидал эту квартиру, пока я не скажу, что можно.

– А еще?

– И чтобы не кричал, не пытался выбраться отсюда и не бил мебель. Короче, был бы умницей.

– А еще? – Кисэ поднял голову, посмотрел вверх, словно и в самом деле ждал чего-то еще, но Аомине отрицательно покачал головой:

– Еще хочу, чтобы ты жил, но это тебе легко, да?

– И все? – он, кажется, не верил. В лице Аомине дернулось что-то, он сел на корточки, перехватил ворот чужой спортивной куртки, с силой дернув напрягшегося Кисэ на себя, прорычал:

– Я не один из твоих фанатов, Кисэ. Не надо делать из меня сексуального маньяка. Если бы я хотел тебя трахнуть, то просто предложил бы. Или ты этого и ждал, м? Хочешь сказать, будешь сидеть тут, сколько понадобится, если я буду с тобой сексом заниматься?

И подсказало об опасности Аомине снова чутье, а не поджатые губы Кисэ и мелькнувшие в глазах искорки.

 

Ссадина на щеке была не так уж заметна на темной коже, к тому же Аомине одел спортивную куртку, а в спорте, тем более в баскетболе, каких только травм не бывает, ему, правда, не случалось неосторожно упасть, но посторонние об этом не знали. 

Запасы еды съели почти все отложенные карманные. Тяжелые пакеты хоть и нельзя было назвать неподъемными, но они мешали даже при ходьбе, постоянно цепляясь за тротуар, кусты, да и просто за ноги.

Квартира, где они обосновались, была небольшой, состоящей всего из двух комнат – просторной гостиной с диваном и журнальным столиком и спальни. И все по девчачьи белое, кремовое, воздушное, даже тюль на окнах – словно огромные медузы. Хозяйка квартиры много путешествовала, так что вещей было минимум.

Кисэ, когда открылась входная дверь, только поднял голову, адресовав Аомине сердитый взгляд. Вчера все закончилось дракой, выйдя победителем в которой, Аомине смог связать ему руки и заткнуть рот. Теперь, возвращаясь, он чувствовал себя похитителем, хотя Кисэ меньше всего походил на жертву.

Так и было – узел на руках оказался ослаблен, и хотя теперь Кисэ выглядел застигнутым на месте преступления, он все же недовольно заворчал. Аомине, раздраженно цыкнув языком, развязал окончательно узел на руках и шепотом предупредил:

– Я должен тебе доверять. Но каждая попытка сопротивления будет заканчиваться этим, и однажды я тебя не развяжу. А мне бы не хотелось держать тебя связанным: во-первых, я тогда сам себе маньяка напоминаю, а во-вторых, это, кажется, не особо удобно, да?

После вопроса он вытащил импровизированный кляп, но Кисэ только кивнул, облизнул губы, затем вытер их тыльной стороной руки.

– Вот и хорошо. Знаешь, мне очень не хочется с тобой возиться, – произнес Аомине, садясь рядом с ним на диван.

– Тогда выпусти меня.

– Я же сказал. На улице нет ничего хорошего. Там опасно. Сиди здесь.

– Но там всегда было опасно, а ты…

– Бла-бла-бла… опять. Я всю ночь не спал. И ты тоже, к слову. Нам нужно отдохнуть. Пойдем, я разберу кровать.

– Я могу спать на диване.

– Тут слишком близко к двери, – не оборачиваясь, отказал Аомине, уже направлявшийся к спальне. – Самое неприятное, что я должен спать с тобой в одной кровати, потому что иначе я не почувствую, если ты попытаешься улизнуть.

– Тебе будет неприятно спать со мной в одной кровати? – Кисэ тоже встал. Он знал, что кинуться со спины на Аомине – не выход.

– Да мне все равно как-то… Но ты ведь снова решишь, что я тебя хочу. Или примешь мой утренний стояк за посягательство на твою «невинность».

– Аомине-чи! Ты запер меня здесь, а теперь еще и оскорбляешь, когда я никуда не могу деться!

Дайки обернулся, прижал указательный палец к губам:

– Молчи. Если не хочешь, чтобы я снова завязал тебе рот.

 

Спальня была в два раза меньше основной комнаты, и большую ее часть занимала кровать, на которой при желании можно было уместиться втроем, а если поперек, то и впятером. Дайки казалось, что он предпочел бы коврик на полу этому чудовищу, к которому, к счастью, обнаружились нормальные хлопковые простыни, хотя он уже ожидал найти в шкафу комплект шелкового белья.

Спать пришлось в футболках и трусах, потому что у обоих не было с собой никаких пижам или домашних шорт. Аомине с час ждал, борясь с сонливостью, пока дыхание лежащего к нему спиной Кисэ не выровняется, перейдя в сонное сопение, и только потом с облегчением закрыл глаза и позволил себе отключиться.

Он проснулся, стоило Кисэ рядом только завозиться, переворачиваясь на спину и растирая глаза. Аомине приоткрыл один глаз, наблюдая, но, когда Кисэ попытался встать с кровати, поймал его за край футболки и потянул обратно, прорычав:

– Куда?!

Кисэ вздохнул устало, обернулся через плечо:

– Я проснулся. Хочу в туалет, в душ и посмотреть, что можно приготовить из того, что ты купил. Дверь заперта, на окнах решетки. Что еще, Аомине-чи?

– Я пока не выспался, – сообщил Дайки, не открывая второго глаза. – Полежи рядом еще час-два.

– Я не могу просто валяться без дела. К тому же ты просишь неправильно, – Кисэ наконец полностью повернулся к нему, лег животом на одеяло, придал взгляду щенячью умильность. – Надо так: «Пожалуйста, полежи со мной еще немного. Я хотел бы видеть тебя здесь, когда проснусь».

Аомине немного подумал, оценивая частично скрытый светлыми волосами синяк у виска, успокаиваясь тем, что уже ударил этого идиота вчера, хотя добавка бы, конечно, не помешала, если бы не лень, а потом потянул футболку на себя так, что она затрещала, и Кисэ вынужден был подчиниться, забраться под одеяло.

– Я сказал – лежать.

Пришлось лечь, но Аомине от этой перепалки уже проснулся и заснуть снова не мог, поэтому прорычал что-то неразборчиво и перешел в сидячее положение, взлохматив волосы.

– А теперь хозяин разрешит мне сходить в туалет? – с нескрываемым раздражением спросил Кисэ, не спеша вставать.

– Вали, – разрешил он, отмахнувшись. Кисэ возмущенно вздохнул и прошлепал босыми ногами по направлению к туалету, попутно рассматривая край футболки, который тянул на себя Аомине.

Тот тоже выбрался из-под одеяла, поднял жалюзи. На улице – снег, прямо-таки праздничный, пушистые хлопья оседали на решетках, которые в отсутствие хозяйки должны были защищать квартиру от воров. Захотелось вытащить Кисэ на улицу и, безмолвно изваляв в каком-нибудь сугробе, вернуть обратно в теплую квартиру с суровым: «А теперь будешь слушаться? Не будешь больше звать меня хозяином?» Но идти пришлось на кухню, включать чайник, ставить на огонь сковородку, кинув туда не глядя несколько яиц и особо не заморачиваясь, глазунья из них получится или омлет.

Получилось что-то среднее. Кисэ мрачно смотрел в тарелку, не отрываясь от нее, отпил из чашки кофе, снова скривился:

– А сливок и сахара у нас нет?.. – Про такую роскошь, как натуральный кофе, он вообще молчал.

– Молоко есть. Сахар забыл, но ты можешь посолить, – ответил Аомине. Сам с аппетитом он уплетал завтрак.

– Знаешь, ты готовишь не намного лучше Момои-чи, – пожаловался Кисэ, берясь за вилку. Аомине не обиделся, подтолкнул к нему бутылку кетчупа, прокомментировав:

– Что, никогда не слышал фразы «Если дерьмом не воняет – есть можно, если воняет – полей кетчупом и жри».

– Я же еще не завтракал! – возмутился Кисэ. – Пожалей! Это и так выглядит странно, а еще твои комментарии...

– Молоко достать? – снова не обижаясь, спросил Аомине так же безразлично, и в ответ на кивок вытащил из холодильника бутылку.

– Знаешь… – немного поковырявшись в яичнице и даже проглотив пару кусков, начал Кисэ. – Ты должен был лучше подготовиться… В ванной я нашел только шампунь и мыло. Ты никогда не слышал о таких вещах, как бальзам-ополаскиватель или гель для душа? Пена для ванны, я понимаю, роскошь, но…

Аомине со стуком поставил на стол чашку с кофе:

– Ты в своем репертуаре! Вчера утверждал, что я тебя похитил, а теперь для тебя это будто приятные выходные в моей компании? Уж прости, но у меня не так много денег, я купил только самое основное, некоторое время перебьешься без своих флакончиков.

Кисе нахмурился, поднес ко рту еще кусок, но вернул его в тарелку, продолжив:

– Если говорить о подготовке похищения, то ты должен был организовать для меня подвал с железной дверью и цепями. Тогда ведь я точно никуда бы не сбежал.

– Кисэ, давай твои эротические фантазии останутся при тебе. Кроме того, я тебя не похищал – ты сам за мной сюда пришел. Что же ты думал, что я тебя по голове поглажу, напою чаем и отпущу? Серьезно, я?

Кисэ попробовал кофе после добавления молока и отставил недопитую чашку, констатировав словно сам для себя:

– Да уж, на чай я мог не надеяться.

– Нет, ну правда? Ты собираешься прийти в полицию и сказать, что я тебя похитил? Чтобы меня посадили? – Аомине не выглядел просящим, напротив, словно диктовал свои условия. Кисэ снова надулся, глядя исподлобья, кивнул:

– Да. Я не смогу назвать это похищением. Но у меня будут проблемы из-за тебя.

– И у меня тоже. Если что не нравится – готовить будешь сам.

– Значит, ты все-таки взял меня в рабство? – сердито переспросил тот.

– Кисэ, ты слишком привык ко вниманию к своей заднице, – проникновенно произнес Дайки. – Мне кажется, пора понять, что ты здесь не за этим.

– И что же? Я не заслуживаю объяснений?

– А, черт! Надоел! Собираешься весь вечер со мной препираться? Тогда я пойду лучше телик включу, – Аомине швырнул в раковину грязную посуду, перешел к дивану, включив большой телевизор на стене. За окном уже темнело, все-таки заснули они под утро и встали довольно поздно, но все же сумерки эти были мягкими, по-домашнему теплыми, и идти никуда не хотелось.

Кисэ сел рядом, и Аомине только теперь отметил, что на нем спортивная куртка, хотя в комнате было довольно тепло. Он, словно не замечая, шарил по каналам, но Кисэ не собирался оставлять его в покое.

– У меня есть деньги. Я мог бы сходить в магазин вместе с тобой. Можешь даже посадить меня на поводок. Да и дома, наверное, волнуются… Я хотел бы позвонить им и сказать, что со мной все в порядке. Иначе родители сообщат в полицию.

– Если бы я мог позволить тебе такую свободу, мы бы сейчас сидели у меня дома, ты бы отзванивался домой каждые пять минут и жрать нам готовила бы моя мать.

Аомине нахмурился. Мысль о собственных родителях заставила его снова забеспокоиться. Казалось, что только проснувшись рядом с Кисэ, он обрел наконец чувство покоя, словно вытащили из желудка ржавый гвоздь и больше не надо сгибаться пополам и блевать кровью.

– Давай так – ты сходишь со мной в магазин, я куплю нормальные продукты и кое-что из одежды, позвоню домой и пообещаю не выходить отсюда. Но взамен ты расскажешь, зачем все это затеял.

Аомине снова отмахнулся, занялся телевизором, бросил взгляд на надувшегося Кисэ, спросил:

– Не жарко?

– Жарко, но футболку ты порвал утром. Я не могу ходить в рваной футболке.

– Кисэ, дьявол! – сорвался Аомине.

– Да что? Что еще я должен пообещать?! – в ответ психанул тот, будто бы принимая вызов. – Если это не похищение, то я должен позвонить домой! И купить необходимые вещи. Я же сказал, что не сбегу. Зачем мне сбегать, если родители будут спокойны и здесь будет все, что мне нужно? Сколько я должен буду с тобой просидеть? Что еще я должен тебе пообещать за простое понятие комфорта?!

Аомине старался смотреть скучающе, хотя уже понимал – им обоим надо позвонить домой. Но что, если, выйдя из квартиры, Кисэ попытается сбежать? Догнать-то его не проблема, но как объяснить прохожим свои действия?

– Как только вернемся, я расскажу, зачем запер тебя здесь, – пообещал Аомине. Кисэ удивился, вроде бы даже обрадовался, и кивнул.

Для их одежды на улице было уже слишком холодно, не помешал бы зонтик или хотя бы шапки от снега. Люди не задерживались, спешили по домам, а Аомине хватал Кисэ за рукав всякий раз, когда тот отставал или отходил дальше чем на полтора шага. Снова подступило неприятное ощущение близящейся беды. Казалось, вот-вот, стоит Кисэ отойти на шаг, из-за поворота покажется грузовик и размажет его о фонарный столб. Поэтому Аомине почти не слушал, о чем говорил Кисэ, перечисляя вслух, без чего нельзя обойтись. Они посетили снова продуктовый, пару-тройку чертовых магазинов со шмотьем, где Кисэ купил смену одежды не только для себя, но и для Аомине, уже на свой вкус, затем – магазин косметики вместо бытовой химии, потому что именно там продавалась вся та вонючая ерунда, к которой привык Кисэ. Домой звонили из телефонной будки у станции. Аомине с родителями поговорил решительно «Нет, не приду. Уехал. Вернусь как закончу. Да, постараюсь до конца каникул».

Кисэ же за стеклом будки выглядел подавленно, долго уговаривал, кланялся непонятно кому, заметно нервничал и, краснея, отворачивался, не желая, чтобы Аомине видел его таким. Но он наблюдал. Заметил, что Кисэ, нажав сброс по окончании тяжелого разговора, начал набирать другой номер, и тогда дверь телефонной будки открылась, Аомине молча отобрал у него трубку и повесил ее.

– Я должен позвонить агенту! Это моя работа, у меня завтра съемки, и я должен хотя бы соврать что-то! – запротестовал Кисэ, не позволяя вытащить себя на улицу.

– И что ты скажешь?

– Банально предупрежу!

Люди стали оборачиваться, пришлось отпустить, войти вместе в кабинку, разрешив второй звонок. Дайки был готов в любой момент вырывать трубку, но Кисэ говорил осторожно, стараясь изобразить беззаботность:

– Простите, во время игры я немного повредил лицо, мне нужно какое-то время без съемок. Да, хорошо, спасибо, я буду звонить иногда. Хорошо.

Трубку он положил устало, выдохнул пар, произнес, поворачиваясь:

– Можешь вести меня домой, тюремщик.

Тут же получив затрещину, Кисэ послушно пошел следом, попутно выудив из пакета с вещами две пары черных перчаток и одну из них протягивая Аомине.

И снова он почувствовал себя спокойнее, только закрывая дверь на ключ. Снег, который на улице превратился в настоящее бедствие, залетал за шиворот и лез в глаза, теперь, в тепле квартиры, казался чем-то волшебным. Кисэ почувствовал это острее. Скидывая с себя куртку, он со счастливым возгласом подбежал к широкому окну в гостиной, уставился на заметенную улицу сияющими глазами. Аомине подумалось, что скоро Рождество, и вполне возможно, придется продержать его здесь до сочельника, но, кажется, никаких возражений это не вызывало.

– Кисэ, – окликнул Дайки, лениво снимая куртку и глядя на светлую макушку на фоне окна. – Тебя все устраивает?

– Ну, не сказать, что все, но теперь намного лучше, – обернулся тот. Аомине смотрел на него пару секунд, хотел спросить что-то еще, но опустил взгляд ниже, на эмблему школы «Кайджо» на спортивной куртке.

– Ты что, ее на голое тело одел?

– Конечно! – Кисэ вспыхнул и зачем-то прикрылся. – Я же сказал, ты мне футболку порвал!

– Я думал, что ты куртку поверх одел.

– Я не буду ходить в рваной футболке! – уперся Кисэ.

– Ага. Соски ты себе не натер?

Рета снова надулся, отвернулся, все так же прикрываясь. Аомине непроизвольно сглотнул и, спросив себя – что это, черт возьми, было только что? – сообразил, что в горле пересохло при мысли о том, что если расстегнуть на Кисэ спортивную куртку, под ней ничего не окажется. «Бред какой. Он же не баба. Там будет плоская мужская грудь и натертые тканью соски». Идея ему, впрочем, нравилась, и Аомине отложил это в свою коллекцию фантазий на потом – мягкое женское тело, на котором только спортивная куртка на молнии.

– Ты обещал рассказать, – негромко напомнил Кисэ. – Только я переоденусь!

– Блин, ты что, не можешь со мной разговаривать в спортивной форме? В таком виде? Или тебе натертые соски мешают?! – Аомине повернулся, проследив, как скользнул к пакетам Кисэ. На секунду он похолодел от мысли, что пакеты совсем рядом с дверью, но он тут же нащупал ключ у себя в кармане и успокоился.

Кисэ там же, у порога, переодевался в легкую светлую однотонно-синюю пижаму, не оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить, следит ли за ним «надсмотрщик». И только полностью одевшись, повернулся, спросив:

– Ну, так что?

Аомине никаких комплексов не испытывал, расстегнул и скинул свою спортивную куртку, оставшись снова в темной футболке, сел на диван, свет включать не стал – хватало и того волшебного снежного сияния за окном. Кисэ встал напротив, приготовившись слушать.

– Не смей смеяться, понял? Иначе я тебя ударю, и ты точно еще долго сниматься не сможешь, – нервно произнес Аомине, словно набираясь решительности.

– Хорошо, – Кисэ повел плечом, будто хотел им пожать, но передумал.

– Ты скоро умрешь. Я это чувствую.

Кисэ не смеялся. Он побледнел еще больше, споткнулся при попытке отступить на пару шагов, но устоял.

– Я? Почему? Как я умру?

– Не знаю… Я просто это чувствую. Ничего не могу поделать, словно сирена в голове орет: «Бери Кисэ в охапку и беги, прячь его». Понятия не имею, будет ли это несчастный случай или что-то другое. Но пока ты здесь и я рядом, я чувствую, что… – он сглотнул едва не сорвавшееся «ты в безопасности». – Сирена больше не гудит. Ты не поймешь. Просто хочу, чтобы ты поверил, я не могу ошибаться.

– То есть ты запер меня тут из-за предчувствия? – Кисэ, оправившись от первого впечатления, уже хмурился, хоть и неуверенно. 

Аомине развел руками:

– Да мне плевать, что ты теперь решишь. Пока я не пойму, что опасность миновала, ты отсюда не выйдешь.

– Я должен был догадаться. Будь причина серьезной, ты рассказал бы еще до того, как выпустить меня за покупками, потому что я мог сбежать, но я думал… Я не думал, что ссорюсь с мамой из-за твоего предчувствия.

– Эй, полегче! – потребовал Аомине, поднимаясь с дивана. – О чем ты думал? Ты ведь вернулся сюда. Да что там – ты же пошел со мной, даже когда я сказал, что мы идем не ко мне.

Кисэ растерялся, стушевался:

– Я не думал… Мне казалось, все намного проще.

– Что проще? Что я знаю, кто хочет тебя убить или вижу будущее? Тоже мне "проще"… – он отвернулся, прерывая зрительный контакт, и пользуясь этим, Кисэ ретировался в ванную, на ходу бросив:

– Я в душ.

– Что?! Опять?!

– Душ только с мылом и шампунем не считается! – ему пришлось вернуться за пакетом с бытовой химией, но потом Кисэ снова сбежал в ванную, не поворачиваясь к Аомине.

Тот пожал плечами, включил телевизор, достав из пакетов пачку чипсов. Готовить ничего не хотелось, а Кисэ вряд ли выйдет скоро.

Пока набиралась ванна, Кисэ остановился напротив зеркала, стер с него пар, без спешки расстегнул рубашку, развел в стороны полы: на левом боку было несколько ссадин от вчерашней стычки, но ничего серьезного. Взгляд то шарил по торсу, не находя изъянов, то останавливался на царапинах – пусть они образовались от удара о твердую поверхность, это произошло из-за Аомине, словно он пометил Кисэ.

Рета задумчиво отвернулся, затем снова посмотрел, на этот раз прямо в глаза своему отражению. Во взгляде не было никакой радости, только тревога и грусть.

Аомине уже начинал дремать, когда дверь в ванную распахнулась и Кисэ ступил в гостиную, погруженную в полумрак: свет проникал из окна, открытой двери ванной да от включённого телевизора. Показывали то ли боевик, то ли ужасы.

– Пожалуй, мы забыли купить кое-какие журналы, но я тебя за ними уже не выпущу, – произнес Аомине. Кисэ был в свежекупленных домашних шортах и мягкой кофте с капюшоном, волосы – еще мокрые, и до странного замечания он думал спросить, если ли тут фен.

– Журналы? – переспросил он, снимая полотенце с головы.

– Ну да. Я подумал об этом, когда ты второй раз за день в ванную убежал. Ничего, мы оба взрослые и понимаем, что иногда без этого никак, так что тебе вовсе не обязательно еще и на ванную время тратить. Да и вообще, тут две комнаты.

Кисэ перекосило:

– Ты… думаешь, что я там…?

– Говорю же, мы оба взрослые. Ну и ладно, допустим, не сейчас, но вообще, если тебе вдруг понадобится – я пойму. Вот только журналов, увы, нет. А канал для взрослых тут не ловит. Я завтра еще попробую настроить, но это как-то странно – смотреть вместе…

– Все, хватит! Я спать! – сорвался Кисэ, направившись к спальне.

– В девять часов вечера? Да мы встали часов пять назад. К тому же, с кого-то ужин.

– Все равно! – он уже открывал дверь спальни, когда вдруг поверил во все дурные предчувствия, потому что нечто оказалось за спиной, закрыв дверь перед его лицом, но, когда шок спал, оказалось, что сзади сам Аомине, все такой же спокойный и флегматичный.

– Спать пойдем вместе.

– Зачем? – обиженно переспросил Кисэ. – Чтобы я во сне не сбежал?

– Мало ли что ты придумаешь.

– Я могу спать на диване.

– Сейчас – можешь. Но ночью там двоим мало места.

Кисэ наконец повернулся, но ощущение ловушки рассосалось, потому что Аомине убрал руку и отступил на полшага.

– Если бы на моем месте был… Куроко, или может быть, Мурасакибара… или Мидорима… Если бы ты почувствовал, что им грозит опасность, то так же закрылся бы с ними в одной квартире?

Аомине нахмурился, но ответил кивком, в то же время благодаря свое чертово предчувствие, что оно не среагировало на Мидориму или Мурасакибару. С Куроко тоже вряд ли получилось бы, потому что на второй же день наверняка приперся бы весь Сейрин спасать своего ненаглядного игрока. Но Кисэ среагировал резко, снова попытался прорваться в спальню, раздраженно бросив:

– Оставь меня в покое! Дай уже побыть одному!

Аомине на этот раз поймал его за руку в дверном проеме, но сопротивления не сломил – Кисэ и теперь попытался отбиться, развернувшись. Аомине сжал пальцы на его локте, пригрозил:

– Хочешь, чтобы каждый вечер кончался дракой? Я просто попросил быть у меня на виду. Нужно уединиться – есть ванная.

– Да не нужна мне твоя чертова ванная! Немного личного пространства – нормальная просьба! Я не могу долго терпеть твое присутствие!

Аомине все так же безразлично пожал плечами и закрыл за ними дверь спальни, не отпуская Кисэ:

– Спать так спать.

– Что? Но ты телевизор не выключил, – Кисэ на секунду растерялся.

– Да и черт с ним, не мешает.

– И не переоделся.

– Это ты у нас домашний, а я могу спать и в футболке. И мыться, черт возьми, простым мылом и шампунем! Не создавай лишних проблем! – Аомине снова раздражался, пальцы сжались сильнее.

– Но ты же кино смотрел… А теперь что, ради меня пойдешь спать?

– Я и так уже засыпал. И это не ради тебя, не радуйся.

– Но разве все это ты делаешь не из-за меня? – спросил Кисэ, когда Аомине наконец отпустил его, чтобы включить свет и разобрать кровать.

– Из-за тебя?.. Интересный вопрос. Просто это ощущение практически болезненное. Звенит в голове. Ты этого не чувствуешь же, так что не поймешь.

– Я? – Кисэ поджал губы, сел на край кровати. – А что, если и я тоже что-то чувствую?

– Да ладно? – скептически переспросил Аомине.

– Я серьезно. И уж лучше звон в голове, чем что-то подобное. Мне бы иногда тоже хотелось запереться с этим человеком один на один, но не так…

– Я тебя не понимаю, – безразлично отмахнулся Аомине и тут же понял, что в душе он не был со вчерашнего дня, а надо бы. Ключ, который он демонстративно положил в задний карман джинсов, теперь был перепрятан под раковиной, но все же оставлять Кисэ одного не хотелось.

– Мне надо в душ. Идешь со мной, – скомандовал он, поднимаясь. – Ты там вроде трусы покупал, мне…

– Что?! Я не пойду с тобой в душ! – опомнился Кисэ.

– Да никто и не просит тебя со мной душ принимать. Посидишь в ванной, пока я моюсь. Ты должен быть у меня на виду, Кисэ.

– Нет! – тот вскочил, скрестил руки на груди. – Вот уж это делать ты меня не заставишь!

– Не ори, надоел, – вздохнул Аомине.

– Почему ты, пытаясь меня «спасти», ведешь себя как похититель?! – возмутился Кисэ, становясь по другую сторону кровати, чтобы до него нельзя было добраться.

– Похититель бы тебя, наверное, давно поимел, расчленил и закопал. И не стал бы мучиться, – ответил он, направляясь к выходу. – Я быстро. И точно что-нибудь из этого с тобой сделаю, если тебя не будет здесь, когда я закончу!

Он не обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как покраснел ошарашенный Кисэ.

Аомине постоянно дергался, пока был в душе, потому что, судя по звукам, Кисэ не спал: телевизор замолк, шумела вода, там, в соединенной с кухней гостиной, гремело что-то так, будто пытались выбить решетки. Казалось, что Кисэ ищет ключ, и как только станет тихо, это будет означать, что таки нашел и сбежал, в чем был. Поэтому помылся он наспех и выскочил в гостиную, только одев трусы и накинув на мокрую голову полотенце.

Было тихо, но Кисэ никуда не сбежал. Он стоял у плиты и что-то готовил в небольшой кастрюльке, опустив голову – о чем-то, видимо, задумавшись, раз не обернулся. Заинтересованный, Аомине подошел ближе, выглянул из-за плеча, обнаружил в кастрюльке непонятную коричневую кашицу, в которой плавали кусочки овощей, принюхался и спросил:

– Карри?

Кисэ вздрогнул, резко повернулся, и пришлось спасать едва не опрокинувшуюся кастрюльку. Он тут же отшатнулся, словно его схватить пытались, и теперь, на безопасном расстоянии, промямлил, глядя на Аомине так, будто удивлен тем, что в квартире есть кто-то еще:

– Да… Я просто подумал, что мы ничего сегодня не ели… И…

– Это что еще за нахрен?! –Аомине выглядел разъяренным.

– Карри, – страх на лице Кисэ сменился удивлением.

– Да я не об этом! Что за реакция, твою мать?! Я что, пытался что-то с тобой сделать, чтобы от меня так шарахаться? Ты себе что тут придумал, пока я мылся?

– Ничего… ничего, Аомине-чи, просто ты же сказал, что-то должно со мной случиться. Вот я и задумался… А потом ты так неожиданно подкрался, и мысли такие были…

Аомине вроде успокоился, поставил кастрюлю на место, обратил внимание на включенный таймер на рисоварке.

– Все равно что-то с тобой не так… – проворчал Аомине. Кисэ нервно засмеялся:

– И это я слышу от человека, который запер меня непонятно где, потому что у него «предчувствие».

 

Заснули почти сразу после ужина. Аомине так и спал в футболке и трусах, Кисэ же надел пижаму, только мягкую кофту к ней сменил на футболку, потому что в квартире было довольно жарко.   
Утром Аомине снова разбудило копошение рядом. На этот раз, проснувшись, Кисэ осторожно соскользнул с кровати, поднял с пола чужие джинсы, пошарил в карманах, но ключа там не нашел и разочарованно вздохнул.

– Обманщик, – Аомине, уже не скрываясь, сел на кровати. – Так и думал, что сбежишь, дай тебе только чуть больше воли.

Вместо того чтобы оправдываться, Кисэ развернулся, кинул ему джинсы и негромко попросил:

– Не издевайся, пожалуйста. Я и так на пределе.

Аомине нехотя приподнялся, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы:

– Думаешь, я все придумал и запер тебя здесь, просто чтобы почувствовать над тобой власть?

– Нет, – легко согласился Кисэ. – Я же говорил, не поймешь… Я в душ, Аомине-чи.

– Ты «в душ» или «в Душ»? – с разной интонацией произнес он, встрепенувшись.

– В тот душ, который принимают в одиночку, – обиженно огрызнулся Кисэ уже из другой комнаты. Аомине осмотрелся – то ли рассвет сейчас, то ли сумерки. За окном снова мело, и от этого так не хотелось вылезать из-под одеяла в ставший вдруг прохладным воздух квартиры. Он провел ладонью по месту, где спал Кисэ, почувствовал тепло, и словно бы стало легче. Достаточно, чтобы добежать до кухни и поставить чайник.

Кисэ и в самом деле, похоже, ограничился только душем, во всяком случае благоухал он не так, как вчера. На столе уже ждала яичница, которая, наверное, была фирменным блюдом Аомине. Вторая тарелка уже опустела, и налитого в чашку кофе осталась только половина.

– Знаешь, если в яйца добавить всего лишь молока и зелени, получится намного вкуснее. Я уж не говорю о таких сложных вещах, как рисовый омлет или…

– Ешь, – приказал Аомине, и Кисэ не успел опомниться, как, подчинившись, оказался на стуле с чашкой в руках. О том, что вчера был куплен хороший кофе, а заварили ему снова быстрорастворимый, он промолчал, но заметно поморщился, добавляя в чашку выставленные для него кубики сахара и молоко из пакета.

– И давно ты научился готовить? – наблюдая за тем, как он ест, спросил Аомине.

– Я и не умел.

– А вчерашнее карри?

– Так я просто закинул рис в рисоварку, а карри было уже готовое в пакете, оставалось только водой развести и вскипятить, – пожал плечами Кисэ. Ел он явно без аппетита. – Я просто умею обращаться с полуфабрикатами. А вот сестры да, вот они готовят. И по сравнению с ними…

– Да, я понял, – отмахнулся Аомине, повернувшись к окну.

– Тебе не интересно! – обвинил Кисэ, как бы невзначай отставляя тарелку с недоеденной яичницей.

– Доедай, – тут же приказал он, поворачиваясь с мрачным выражением лица. Кисэ стушевался, взялся было за палочки, но тут же снова отложил, решив пойти на принцип:

– Почему я должен тебе подчиняться?

– Потому что я сильнее, – с тем же угрожающим взглядом прибавил Аомине, и больше не пришлось ничего делать – Кисэ сразу представилось, как принцип приведет к тому, что он окажется на полу под Дайки, и эту проклятую яичницу в него будут запихивать уже силой.

– Можно, завтра я сам себе сделаю завтрак? – пошел он на уступки, снова принимаясь за еду. – Или тебе просто нравится издеваться надо мной?

Аомине серьезно задумался. Да, был какой-то особый кайф в Кисэ, пытавшемся сопротивляться, но все равно исполнявшим приказы, искавшем ключи в его джинсах, отказывавшемся от приготовленного, пусть и без особой заботливости, завтрака… Даже хотелось добить, сказав: «Молодец, послушный мальчик».

– Куда мы пойдем сегодня? – закончив с едой и собирая со стола грязную посуду, спросил Кисэ.

– Никуда. Утром ты пытался сбежать. Скажи спасибо, что я тебя не наказал.

– Интересно, как бы ты это сделал, – хмурясь, откликнулся тот, все еще стоя напротив. – И что? Так и будем сидеть в четырех стенах? Ты, я… и телевизор?

– Ты прав. Ужасная перспектива. Давай поэкспериментируем. Выйдем на улицу, ты поскользнёшься и разобьешь себе голову. Я окажусь правым и потратившим зря два дня.

Кисэ фыркнул, поставил посуду в мойку и, не спеша оборачиваться, спросил:

– А тебе бы меня не хватало?

Аомине, так же глядя даже не в его спину, призадумался. Снова во внутренности впились тысячи иголок, когда он представил себе мир, в котором нет Кисэ. Земля кружится, все есть, мир живет, а Кисэ в нем нет. «Будем мебель жрать, но больше я его никуда не выпущу, пока не пройдет».

– Так же, как и всех остальных, – наконец сказал он, подперев щеку рукой. И вдруг понял, что врет. «Еще бы. Как только Кисэ залечит свою травму, игра с ним обещает быть очень интересной».

– Ну да, – согласился тот. Зашумела вода.

С какой радостью Аомине после завтрака прилег бы еще поспать, но Кисэ явно выспался и не собирался хотя бы для его спокойствия лежать рядом и не шевелиться, чтобы не тревожить чужой сон. Пришлось включить телевизор в поисках чего-нибудь интересного.

Спортивные передачи не вдохновляли, как назло все были то про сумо, то про бейсбол, и вскоре Аомине махнул рукой на приличия и взялся искать в настройках каналы для взрослых. Кисэ забрался на диван с ногами, сел в дальний угол, подложил под спину единственную подушку, укрылся и о чем-то думал, глядя на мерцающий экран телевизора.

– Аомине-чи, ты ведь не будешь держать меня тут вечно, – зарываясь в плед до подбородка, заговорил он. Аомине к тому времени уже нашел какой-то канал, может, и не «для взрослых», но по нему под легкую музыку показывали девочек в купальниках у бассейна. – Я имею в виду… Что-то же должно произойти. А вдруг я просто болен и мне нужно к доктору?

– Тогда я не чувствовал бы себя спокойнее, запирая тебя здесь, – отмахнулся он. Сейчас Кисэ явно был лишним, хотелось послать его, как маленького ребенка, в спальню, чтобы не мешался.

– Но если опасность ждет снаружи, то ты продержишь меня здесь вечно?

– Я не понял, ты лучше выйдешь и умрешь или просидишь здесь со мной, но живой? – Аомине едва не запустил в него пультом за дурацкий вопрос. Диван заскрипел, Кисэ явно покинул свой насест, чтобы придвинуться ближе. Аомине повернулся – Кисэ сидел напротив него на коленях, словно ожидавший похвалы от хозяина пес.

– А если это не предчувствие? Если это так же, как у меня? Навязчивая мысль, словно ком в желудке. И еще…

– Не говори ерунды, – огрызнулся Аомине. – И вообще, я смотрю телевизор. Ванную не занимай в ближайшее время, она может мне понадобиться.

По отклику дивана на движение он почувствовал, что Кисэ снова подкрадывается ближе, чертыхнулся. «Он что, решил ключи найти? Думает, они у меня при себе?».

– Два парня, запертые в четырех стенах… безвылазно, без возможности отдохнуть друг от друга… Не боишься, что случится что-нибудь противоестественное?

Аомине повернулся, как раз когда на занятую им на диване территорию собирались посягнуть, и бесцеремонно отпихнул Кисэ ногой, флегматично заметив:

– Ах да, ты же у нас в делах порнухи неопытный. Хорошо, ванная в твоем распоряжении.

Кисэ обиженно откинул его ногу, обнял диванную подушку, но снова в свой угол не отполз.

– Не понимаю. Ты этого боишься, или хочешь? – снова больше внимания уделяя экрану, ровно спросил Аомине, и все же было заметно, что спокойствие его напускное. Он чувствовал, что вскоре и ему понадобится уединиться, и предпочитал думать, что это из-за происходящего на экране.

– Чего именно? – неуверенно переспросил Кисэ, хотя по тону было ясно – все он понял.

– Меня и «противоестественного».

– Ну… Логично, что со временем у тебя могут возникнуть такие мысли. Запер меня здесь… командуешь напропалую…

– А ты не очень-то слушаешься. Ты всегда себя так витиевато предлагаешь? А, ну да. У вас же в бизнесе, наверное, и предлагать не надо. Так что, Кисэ, тебе не привыкать с парнями?.. – Аомине повернулся, чтобы бросить вызывающий взгляд, но не успел поймать выражение чужих глаз – Кисэ уже вскочил с дивана и ушел, хлопнув дверью спальни. Казалось бы, все, его перестали отвлекать, любуйся на девочек в бикини, думай о приятном, делай что хочешь, но с исчезновением Кисэ весь задор куда-то пропал и теперь перемалывался в гнев так, будто Аомине, к примеру, дождем обломали прекрасный баскетбольный матч.

Он даже не стал делать вид, что ему все равно. Вскочил, подошел к спальне и дернул на себя дверь, но та не поддалась, и это разозлило еще больше.

– Открой, а то выломаю, и тогда ты даже в спальне один побыть не сможешь.

– Я и так этого не могу, – раздалось из-за двери. – Оставь меня в покое. Бежать тут некуда.

– Ты найдешь куда. А если и нет – не хочу дергаться, думая, чем ты занят в данный момент один в комнате.

– Оставь меня в покое! – выкрикнул Кисэ, а затем уже тише прибавил: – Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? Запер здесь и обращаешься так, будто с удовольствием оказался бы заперт с кем угодно, только не со мной. Оскорбляешь, доводишь, унижаешь, приказываешь… Оставь меня одного, я не могу больше это терпеть! Я же в безопасности тут? Если ты, конечно, и правда делаешь это из-за дурного предчувствия, а не чтобы поиздеваться вволю.

– Стал бы я тратить время на подобный бред, – фыркнул Аомине и еще раз ударил кулаком в дверь. Та скрипнула, но не поддалась. Пока что.

– Но тебе это нравится. Унижать меня. А мне нет! Я не так…

Голос смолк на середине фразы. 

Аомине прислонился плечом, еще раз попробовал дверь на прочность и нашел ее достаточно хлипкой, предупредив:

– Открывай.

– Вот, ты снова приказываешь! Ты даже не извинился за то, что сказал! Аомине-чи, ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда…

И снова тишина.

– Мне тут весь день стоять, что ли? – недовольно проворчал он.

– Дай мне хотя бы полчаса… Час.

– Для этого есть ванная. Но я тебя уверяю, это занимает времени меньше, чем час.

– Аомине-чи!

– Отойди от двери. Я сейчас ее вышибу, – Аомине отошел на пару шагов и приготовился.

– Нет. Ты же сам сказал, я все равно умру…

Первый удар был нанесен почти не всерьез, но дверь хрустнула и тут же открылась, обнаружив за собой шокированного Кисэ.

– Ты снова делаешь по-своему! – тут же напустился на него тот.

– Давай так: до самой ночи я тебя не задираю, не провоцирую, не унижаю, а ты тихонечко смотришь со мной всю ту ерунду, что показывают по телевизору. Обедаем, снова смотрим телевизор, ужинаем – идем спать. Это лучше, чем отдыхать от меня в течение получаса.

Кисэ, снова пораженный, но уже такой сговорчивостью своего надзирателя, согласился. Вернулся на диван, но прежде, чем Аомине успел сесть, с надеждой повернулся к нему, спросив:

– Ты ведь не думаешь в самом деле… что я с кем-то…

Аомине скривился. Кисэ постоянно провоцировал на то, чтобы его погладили по голове и сказали, какой он послушный и хороший.

– И? Значит, не было? – перепрыгивая через спинку дивана, спросил он. Кисэ искренне отрицательно покачал головой. – Надо же. А в порно все время… Ну, в смысле, неожиданно. А не на работе? Я имею в виду, вообще было?

Кисэ насупился, глядя на экран и в то же время куда-то мимо, молча отрицательно помотал головой. Аомине вздохнул, вспомнив, что обещал сегодня больше не испытывать терпение своего пленника. И хотя, садясь, он переключил на другой канал, почувствовал, что снова возбуждается, пусть и слабо. Наверное, решил он тут же, у него в голове все-таки промелькнули предполагаемые картины секса Кисэ с кем-то из тех девочек, что постоянно за ним таскались. Рета же, немного подождав колкого комментария и не получив его, расслабился окончательно, снова завернувшись в плед.

Днем, пока Кисэ занимался обедом, Аомине ушел в душ. Вернулся оттуда не домывшись, завернувшийся в полотенце, со странным баллончиком в руках.

– Эй, Кисэ! – позвал он, чтобы на этот раз не пугать. Тот обернулся, но снова чуть не выронил прихватку, отшатнувшись и потребовав:

– Оденься!

– А то ты голых мужиков не видел… Что это? Зачем тебе крем для бритья? И почему тут баба нарисована? У тебя что, уже борода колосится?

Кисэ отвернулся, катастрофически краснея, выдавил из себя:

– Это не для лица… Это для ног.

Аомине перекосило, он еще раз взглянул на баллончик, потом на спину Кисэ, переспросил:

– Чего?

– Мы же в шортах играем! – снова повернулся тот, готовый защищать свое мировоззрение.

– И че?

– И… И к тому же я иногда снимаюсь в одежде, которая оставляет ноги открытыми.

Аомине снова взглянул на баллончик:

– А ты им только ноги бреешь или еще где?

Кисэ уже несся отбирать свою вещь, на ходу возмущаясь:

– Ты обещал! Прекрати! Ты снова!..

– Да ладно, ладно, я только спросил. Думал… это для лица, – Аомине отдал находку без боя, пожал плечами и удалился в душ, домываться. В него полетела прихватка, но, конечно, не долетев, плюхнулась на пол ближе к дивану.

Вечером, глядя на улицу за окном, пока Аомине снова уставился в экран телевизора, Кисэ подумалось, что, наверное, подморозило, и сейчас там снаружи жутко холодно и скользко. В квартире сегодня тоже было прохладнее и все так же скучно.

Вернувшись на диван, он не забился в свой угол, а сел на свободную середину, откинувшись на спинку и вытянув ноги. Бездельничать было совсем не в его стиле, он привык тренироваться, бегать по утрам, даже в выходные, и сейчас практически заставлял себя расслабиться. Это было непривычно и напрягало больше обычного тяжелого ритма.

Кисэ хоть и задумался, но успел обернуться до того, как его волос коснулись пальцы Аомине, замер, ошарашенный, но не отшатнулся и спросил:

– Ты чего?

– В первый день я думал, что ты будешь меня бояться, – сказал Аомине и вместо ожидаемого нежного прикосновения скорее ткнул для проверки. – Что, вот, притащил я тебя сюда, запер вместе с собой, заставляю спать в одной кровати. Я думал, ты уснуть не сможешь, будешь готовиться отбиваться, когда я к тебе в штаны полезу. Все думал, как бы аккуратнее объяснить, что мне этого не нужно.

– Я и сам это понял, – вздохнул Кисэ, снова расслабившись.

– Почему?

– Мне казалось, что ты из тех, кто, если что такое и планировал, начал бы с порога. Иначе ты бы потратил время на объяснения и прочее, а не «идешь за мной, и без вопросов».

– Да ладно. Если бы я хотел этого, объясняться бы точно не стал.

– А как же? – в тон прорвалась некая заинтересованность, и Аомине снова показалось, что с ним заигрывают, но пока Кисэ не пускал в ход руки, можно было и поговорить, представить себе, как поступал бы, если бы на самом деле его хотел.

– Думаю, я бы не стал тебя похищать или куда-то тащить. Ты и сам пришел бы.

– Ну конечно! Открываю я дверь в спальню, а там на кровати ты, в одних трусах и с похабнейшей улыбкой.

– Да, думаю, так бы все и было, – подтвердил Аомине.

– Я же в шутку сказал! – встрепенулся Кисэ, и показалось, что он впервые такой с тех пор, как они здесь – веселый, открытый, похожий сам на себя. Это заставило Аомине улыбнуться и положить ему руку на плечо, искренне заключив:

– Серьезно, не умирай. Я хотел бы снова сыграть с тобой, и не только. Просто сидеть вот так вот – мне бы этого не хватало.

Кисэ, продолжая улыбаться, хотя уже и не так весело, чуть склонил голову набок, на спинку дивана, спросил:

– Кто ты? И что сделал с Аомине Дайки?

– Придурок, – фыркнул Аомине, возвращаясь к привычно-ворчливому настроению и отсаживаясь на свое место. Кисэ только теперь заметил, что на улице снова снег, только не вьюгой, а хлопьями, опять потянуло гулять вдвоем, под этот снегопад, поэтому следующая фраза получилась грустной:

– Спасибо.

– За что? – не понял Аомине, уже успевший переключиться на телевизор.

– Ты ведь все это делаешь, чтобы спасти меня.

– Молодец. Не будешь пытаться сбежать?

– Не буду… Если мы пойдем погуляем, – с улыбкой предложил Кисэ, но наткнулся на скептический взгляд.

– Нет. Пойди в окошко посмотри, раз так гулять хочешь.

– Пойди запись наших игр посмотри, если хочешь еще сыграть со мной, – парировал Кисэ, отсаживаясь в угол дивана с обиженным видом.

– Ты ведь не веришь мне? Или моему предчувствию? – спросил Аомине, тоже изобразив ленивое возмущение. Кисэ кивнул, в него тут же полетела диванная подушка. – Гаденыш!.. Тогда почему ты тут сидишь?

– Потому что ты оказался сильнее меня, и я не хочу снова с тобой драться.

– Ты не выглядишь при этом недовольным, – на этот раз началось путешествие Аомине в противоположный угол на четвереньках. – Не боишься. Не злишься. Просто живешь со мной в одной квартире.

– Ты хочешь подраться? – подняв руки вверх в жесте «сдаюсь», все-таки с задором спросил Кисэ. – Или просто подурачиться?

– Я бы сказал «поиграть». Ты скучный, когда настолько послушный.

– Хочешь предложить мне ключ, если я обыграю тебя в баскетбол? – Кисэ подпер щеку рукой и выглядел уверенно, показывая, что с места его теперь не сдвинуть.

– Не-а, мне лень, на улице снег и холодно, – Аомине, видя, что от него не будут спасаться бегством, сел по центру дивана, глядя на расслабленную позу Кисэ. Тот снова засмеялся:

– Конечно, ты обещал сегодня не издеваться, но сейчас прямо сам на себя не похож.

Аомине повел плечами, желая сказать, что ведет себя так, как хочется, и оно получается само собой. Но такому счастливому Кисэ хотелось верить. Словно бы, что бы дальше ни случилось, благодаря этим минутам тот не будет жалеть о своем заточении.

 

На ужин снова разогрели карри, и даже рис был вчерашний, но Аомине все равно понимал, что это вкуснее его стряпни, поэтому не жаловался. Общий свет почему-то не включали, оставив только слабое мерцание телевизора, по-прежнему беззвучно крутящего какое-то телешоу. И так же беззвучно за толстыми стеклами падал снег.

– Мне кажется, в снегопад, наоборот, повышается температура. Как знать, может, на улице теплее, чем здесь, – произнес задумчиво Кисэ.

– Я уже сказал. На улицу мы не выходим. Я схожу, когда кончится еда. А ты подождешь дома.

– Я прямо как принцесса в логове дракона, – снова ответил улыбкой Кисэ, и это сравнение почему-то прошлось мурашками по позвоночнику, вызвав ряд настолько непривычных ассоциаций у Аомине, что отвечать на шутку он не стал. – Но, по крайней мере, сегодняшний вечер показал, что мы можем ужиться, если ты перестаешь вести себя как «главное зло»… А завтра все начнется снова? Потому что ты обещал быть вежливым только до вечера…

Аомине уже и думать забыл о каком-то обещании и даже удивился, что как-то само получилось оставить Кисэ в покое. Тогда почему сорвался утром? А откуда пришло умиротворение? 

Он вдруг понял, что чувство опасности притупилось. Пока они вместе – все будет хорошо.

– Разбуди меня завтра, я все-таки постараюсь что-то сделать с завтраком, – улыбаясь своим мыслям, сказал Кисэ. – Если бы я знал, то попросил бы, пожалуй, научить меня готовить. Но, думаю, моих кулинарных способностей хватит, чтобы ты понял, насколько вкуснее становится яичница, если добавить туда овощи и зелень.

– Да мне как-то все равно, – пожал плечами Аомине. – Это съедобно, вот и славно. Ты вообще говоришь с человеком, которому в средней школе готовила Сацки. Ее яичницей можно было травить крыс. Считай, повезло, что это не она заперла тебя.

– Да уж, – засмеялся Кисэ, откидываясь на спинку железного стула. – Но я думаю, что никто другой не смог бы со мной так поступить. Силе я бы не поддался, и вряд ли бы столь послушно пошел за кем-то еще.

– Да ладно, – фыркнул он. – Тецу такой: «Кисэ-кун, пойдем со мной», – и ты бы согласился. Или ваш капитан такой: «Кисэ, у меня для тебя специальная тренировка, которая сделает тебя сильнее! Пойдем со мной». Или Мидорима такой: «Кисэ, Куроко в опасности!» – и ты вперед него побежишь.

– Неужели я такой доверчивый? – грустно спросил тот, сникнув разом. Ответа не требовалось, поэтому несколько секунд Аомине молчал, а потом, отвернувшись в сторону, безразлично произнес:

– Ну, ведь это я. И, по крайней мере, сейчас за тебя отвечаю.

За эти дни Рета перестал быть для него хрупким, кем-то, стоящим на грани пропасти, кем-то, кто может в любой момент сломаться и перестать дышать. И теперь было неловко – кого хотел защитить? Кисэ такой же сильный, только слишком мягкий и уступчивый. Вот и обижают его все подряд, и Аомине, пожалуй, первым из всех. За свое поведение стыдно не было, не нянчиться же с ним, в самом деле, только потому, что они еще непонятно сколько здесь просидят вдвоем.

– Однажды деньги закончатся, – напомнил Кисэ. 

Аомине безразлично пожал плечами:

– Буду работать. Сниму квартиру и перевезу тебя туда в багажнике.

– Звучит жутко… – с невеселой улыбкой прокомментировал Кисэ, но сразу, словно расслабившись, прибавил: – Аомине-чи, ты думаешь, что я тебе принадлежу?

Он сжал зубы, глядя в сторону, и без особой уверенности ответил:

– Это все для твоего блага и не доставляет мне никакого наслаждения.

– Но ты перевел меня в позицию вещи. Я свободен только потому, что слушаюсь. Если бы сопротивлялся – ты бы связал меня, заклеил рот… А если бы отчаялся спасти – вывез бы в лес и предпочел бы убить сам.

Аомине рывком потянулся схватить его за ворот, но Кисэ уже поднялся, отступив от стола, тем же тоном произнося:

– Пожалуй, на сегодня с меня хватит. Я – спать. Когда пойдешь за продуктами в следующий раз, купи наручники. Тебе придется пристегнуть меня к батарее, если пребывание здесь затянется.

Когда он где-то через полчаса вошел в темную спальню, Кисэ уже лежал, завернувшись в одеяло, спиной к двери, хотя для этого и пришлось лечь поперек кровати. Обычный человек, наверное, тут поместился бы и поперек, но у такого высокого парня, как Рета, оказывались на весу закутанные в одеяло ноги. Аомине вздохнул, почесав затылок, и прикрыл дверь. Он знал, что Кисэ не спит, что он сердится на свои же мысли – как истинная баба придумал себе невесть что и сам же на это обиделся. Но не хотелось усугублять положение, говоря то, что вертелось на языке: «Я готов низвести тебя до вещи, если благодаря этому ты будешь в безопасности». Опустившись на край кровати на колени, он протянул руку, хотел за плечо развернуть Кисэ к себе и вдруг испугался вспыхнувшего желания – придавить того к кровати, окончательно лишить свободы, закрыть собой и не отпускать. И опять холодком по позвоночнику – вернувшееся предчувствие, будто до этого в нем дремавшее, теперь оно снова рвало его кожу тысячей иголок. Сжав зубы, словно от боли, Аомине схватил за руку, развернул к себе, вырвал из одеяла удивленного и возмущенного Кисэ и крепко обнял, вцепившись в чужие плечи.

– Сейчас пройдет… – стискивая зубы, обещал он. Кисэ дышал, Кисэ был теплый, живой, чуть напуганный. И Кисэ принадлежал ему.

 

– Эй, зачем было идти спать, если еще не хочешь? – проворчал Аомине. Кисэ до этого лежал на спине, согнув руку в локте и положив поперек глаз, но убрал ее, чуть удивленно повернулся к нему, перевернулся на бок, поджал под себя ноги и теперь смотрел снизу вверх, будто ребенок, капризно протянул:

– Ты напугал меня. Когда ты меня схватил, я вдруг и в самом деле подумал, что скоро умру.

– Тогда сиди здесь. Пока я близко, все будет в порядке, – подперев щеку, пообещал ему Аомине. Даже в темноте глаза Кисэ сияли, возможно, потому, что лежал он напротив окна. – Не убегай.

– Не могу. Мне сложно в одной квартире с тобой, – признался Кисэ. – Почти невыносимо…

– Я больше не буду тебя задирать… – затем он подумал и решил не брать на себя слишком много. – Постараюсь не задирать сильно…

– Дело не в этом, Аомине-чи. – Кисэ почему-то улыбался, вытащил из теплого одеяла руку, коснулся его лица, провел по щеке и спросил: – Ты разозлишься, если я попытаюсь тебя поцеловать?

Аомине сглотнул. На этот раз пришлось себе напоминать, что это же просто Кисэ, и пусть он ни с кем не спал, но перецеловал, наверное, полшколы, для него это как пожелание спокойной ночи, не больше, а разрешения спрашивает потому, что не хочет своим поведением шокировать.

– Почему? Это же просто поцелуй. Подумаешь… Только зачем ты?..

Кисэ медленно приподнялся на руках, не продолжая дискуссии, коснулся своими губами губ Аомине, прижавшись плотно, когда это больше не казалось детским поцелуем, но и не было заигрыванием или приглашением к чему-то большему. И только слегка прикусив его нижнюю губу, он отстранился, улыбаясь, снова завернулся в одеяло и лег спиной к Аомине.

Они долго не могли уснуть, слушая дыхание друг друга, понимая, что оба не спят, молчали и оба же притворялись спящими, хотя знали, что это бесполезно. Аомине позволил себе отключиться, только когда заснул Кисэ.

Ему снилась эта кровать, какое-то отвратительно гламурное шелковое с оборочками белье, на котором они занимались сексом, а потом он понял, что Кисэ, который этого будто и не замечал, поедают по кусочку пираньи, оставляя кровоточащие раны. Кисэ продолжал подаваться бедрами навстречу и сорванно дышать, в то время как теплая, живая плоть, исчезала с него, обнажая кости.

Из кошмара он выпутался словно рывком. Возбуждение от приятного начала сна уже спало, и идти в душ, чтобы возродить его, не хотелось. Казалось, снова вспомнит, как трахается с трупом, и больше никогда о сексе думать не сможет.

Повернувшись, он увидел, что за ночь Кисэ переменил положение и теперь повернулся лицом, а его правая ладонь слегка касалась щеки. Заснули они уже под утро, а сейчас в окно вовсю светило яркое зимнее солнце. «Ну, точно приморозит», – подумал Аомине, приподнимаясь, хотел было вылезти из-под одеяла, но сразу оценил, как холодно в квартире, забрался обратно и попытался заползти под бок к теплому сонному Кисэ. Тот наконец соизволил проснуться, заморгал, присматриваясь, спросил:

– Эй, ты чего?

Но тут же испуганно вскрикнул, когда руки Аомине забрались под его майку и из-под одеяла донесся невозмутимый ответ:

– Греюсь.

– Греешься?.. Черт, холодно! Аомине-чи, ты что, не включал отопление? Надо было сразу это сделать, как пришли! А теперь…

Он замолк, вздрогнул, краснея, потому что теперь Аомине прижался щекой к его голой коже, обжег дыханием живот, поднялся выше, и Кисэ, сжавшись и надеясь, что все еще можно как-то объяснить, снова вскрикнул и попытался вырваться, когда почувствовал, как лизнули его сосок.

– А ведь вчера кто-то себя практически предлагал, – выбрался из-под одеяла взъерошенный Аомине, все еще крепко его удерживая.

– Что-то изменилось со вчерашнего дня? Или утренний стояк подвиг тебя на такие мысли? – Кисэ выглядел возмущенным и таким же растрепанным. В этой борьбе они оба грелись, даже больше – распалялись. Дайки усмехнулся, понимая, что если бы было неприятно, ему бы давно двинули в печень. А то, чем сейчас отвечал Кисэ, можно было охарактеризовать как «ломается», и это действовало безотказно – Аомине чувствовал, как возвращается возбуждение.

– Мне как раз приснился мерзкий кошмар. Теперь нужна хорошая порция утреннего секса, чтобы его забыть.

– Секса?! – почти взвизгнул Кисэ, извернулся так, что в руках Аомине осталась только майка, и в одних пижамных штанах оказался на полу у кровати, пытаясь отдышаться. На несколько секунд борьба прекратилась, а потом Аомине двинулся в его сторону, и Кисэ как ветром сдуло.

Хлопнула дверь ванной, спустя несколько секунд зашумела вода. Аомине, не успевший возбудиться достаточно сильно, только рассмеялся, зарываясь в одеяло с головой. Смех был неискренним, нервным, но в то же время и парадоксально счастливым. Он и сам не верил, что только что пытался заняться сексом с Кисэ и, пожалуй, занялся бы, даже если бы тот сопротивлялся до последнего, но так же, играючи, только подзадоривая. А теперь Кисэ закрылся в ванной, и это означало, что трогать его уже нельзя. «Ничего, – с хищной улыбкой подумал Аомине. – Ночью мы снова окажемся в одной кровати. Если днем не придираться по пустякам, он снова станет покладистым. Тогда можно будет тоже предложить поцеловать его на ночь, и сделать это не так уж невинно. Сопротивляться он не будет». Откуда-то появилась уверенность, что Кисэ и сам этого хочет. Не из соображений, что «раз я хочу, то и он не отвертится», а именно от осознания того, что Кисэ готов, даже если это его первый опыт.

Пока выбрался из-под одеяла, пока включал отопление, надевал свитер, ставил чайник, из ванной появился Кисэ и, как ни в чем не бывало, с улыбкой взялся за готовку. Аомине, тоже адресовав ему улыбку, насколько возможно доброжелательную, смирно сел за стол в ожидании завтрака и, включив потихоньку телевизор, прилежно смотрел на экран, оседлав стул. Не потому, что было интересно, а потому, что тянуло подойти к напевающему что-то у плиты Кисэ и обнять со спины. «Мы похожи на семейную пару, – почему-то подумалось. – Коротаем каникулы за приготовлением еды, разговорами и телевизором. Но тогда я бы точно обнял его…»

Пахло приятно, какими-то пряностями, и вскоре на столе оказались две тарелки, в которых было яйцо, перемешанное с красным – конечно же, томатом – и какой-то зеленью; приглядевшись, Аомине заметил еще черные точки молотого перца.

– Приятного аппетита! – счастливо пропел Кисэ, принявшись за еду. 

Он тоже попробовал, пожал плечами:

– То же самое, только с помидорами и зеленью.

– И именно они делают обычные яйца вкуснее! – не обидевшись, заметил Кисэ. Аомине не стал спорить. Конечно, это было приятнее того, что готовил он, но все же не настолько, чтобы глотать его яичницу через силу и морщиться при виде жареных без изысков яиц.

 

Кисэ тоже вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось, и даже пребывал в приподнятом настроении: мурлыкая что-то под нос, помыл посуду, оставил ее сушиться, присоединился к Аомине, не сделав замечания, хотя тот расположился посередине дивана, и теперь ноги Кисэ задевали смуглые колени. Он вроде бы тоже стал смотреть телевизор, но сиял так, словно ничего из происходящего не понимал.

«Сейчас два часа дня… Хорошо, что мы поздно встали и ждать уже недолго, – думал Аомине, искоса наблюдая за блестящими глазами и улыбкой Кисэ. Показывали какое-то глупое юмористическое шоу. – Да он не только сопротивляться не будет, а, пожалуй, и сам в кровать прыгнет, только помани. Вот и славно, не будет потом ныть, что я им воспользовался».

Кисэ засмеялся над какой-то шуткой, завозился, прислонившись спиной к подлокотнику и теперь уже касаясь чужого бедра ступнями, но будто не замечая этого. Аомине, изобразив оскорбленного, схватил его ногу, пощекотал, Кисэ, упав на спину, снова рассмеялся, на этот раз громче, подтянулся, попытался высвободить ногу, но Аомине погладил ее чуть ли не заботливо, спросил:

– Ты не замерз? Оставь, так теплее, ведь правда?

Кисэ стушевался, но возражать не стал, хотя и укладывался смущенно.

«До ночи еще целая вечность. Не натворить бы ничего. А то его снова пробьет на "я тебе как вещь", и тут уж хочешь не хочешь, а ложись без секса».

Кисэ притих, больше не улыбался, тем более не смеялся. Аомине разглядывал его, уже не скрываясь – мягкие светлые волосы, длинные ресницы, шею, замершие глаза, в которых отражалось мельтешение на экране, сложенные на коленях руки. В квартире становилось теплее, и, не став отбирать у него домашний свитер, Кисэ надел другой, вроде бы более строгий, – в бело-черную полоску и с открывавшим ключицы вырезом, – но тоже почему-то кажущийся мягким, как и весь отрешенный Рета, который теперь бессознательно покусывал губы. «Уж не вчерашний ли поцелуй вспоминает?» – лениво подумалось.

И вдруг Аомине понял, что до ночи, когда они само собой окажутся в одной кровати, еще долго, а он не может перестать думать о ней, а сейчас – не мешает ничего. Он поднялся, вызвав удивленный взгляд Кисэ, подождал его несколько секунд у дивана и ушел в спальню. Там Аомине задернул плотные шторы, погрузив комнату в полумрак, обернулся и совсем не удивился, обнаружив на пороге спальни Кисэ, наблюдающего за его действиями.

– Ты опять пошел за мной, – усмехнувшись, произнес он, скинув свитер и оставшись в мятой футболке и спортивных штанах. Кисэ смущенно улыбнулся, пожал плечами и ответил:

– А что, на этот раз запрешь меня уже в спальне и никуда больше не выпустишь?

– Почему бы и нет, – Аомине повел плечом. Подошел ближе, закрыл без спешки дверь за спиной Кисэ. В гостиной работал телевизор, но теперь это было не важно. Его сумка давно валялась в углу спальни, куда он ее бросил, кажется, на второй день, и где-то в бумажнике должны были остаться презервативы.

Кисэ старательно смотрел в пол, и его лицо пришлось заключить в ладони и приподнять для поцелуя, однако в последний момент он неожиданно увернулся и спросил, глядя в сторону:

– Это ведь не как два хомяка в одной клетке?

– Что? – переспросил несколько раздраженно Аомине.

– Ну… когда у хомяка нет выбора и ему надо размножаться с тем, что к нему подсадили.

– С каких пор люди – хомяки? Кролики куда интереснее. Если не ошибаюсь, они трахаются гораздо чаще, – пошло усмехнулся он. Коснулся губами чужого виска и, решив, что на этом сегодняшнюю программу по нежности можно считать выполненной, рывком прижал Кисэ к стене, заставив посмотреть на себя: – Куда делась твоя уверенность, Кисэ?

Тот сам потянулся поцеловать, и в движениях агрессии не было, скорее уж он «пробовал» новую для себя территорию – коснувшись тонких губ, лизнул их, не закрывая глаза, скользнул языком в его рот, и похоже было, будто раньше и не целовался, во что Аомине уж точно никогда бы не поверил, поэтому, прорычав, накинулся так, что Кисэ ударился затылком о дверь и глаза все-таки закрыл, когда уже в его рту Аомине действовал не исследовательски, а так, что поцелуй был больше похож на секс – он толкался, проходился своим языком по замершему языку Кисэ и все-таки добился ответа.

На этом поцелуе для него закончились предварительные ласки, намеки и что там еще должно предшествовать сексу. С улыбкой оторвавшись от замершего Кисэ, он дернул его за руку, укладывая на кровать животом вниз. Кисэ тут же перевернулся на спину, отполз ближе к середине, наблюдая, как он копается в сумке, но не решаясь о чем-то говорить или напоминать. Хотелось сказать: «Помню я, помню, что ты девственник», – но, во-первых, не было желания снова пререкаться, а во-вторых, только по этому взгляду Аомине вспомнил, что презервативов недостаточно, перейдя к туалетному столику, нашел там какое-то «Молочко для тела» и опустился на колени на край кровати.

Кисэ больше не был самоуверенным или ярким, он мялся, порывался что-то делать и не знал что. Возможно, стоило его снова начать целовать, не оставлять в нерешительности, но сейчас Аомине почему-то нравилось видеть его слабым и неопытным. А еще больше нравилось представлять то время, когда Кисэ будет инициативным, игривым, а может, и таким же сосредоточенным, как на поле.

Бросив подручные принадлежности на кровать, он понял, что раздевать Кисэ ему нужно будет самому, и с сожалением констатировал, что еще не все прелюдии закончены.

– Я не могу просто лежать, – запротестовал Кисэ, поднимаясь уже после того, как его лишили свитера. Аомине вздохнул, убрал руки и выпрямился, позволив ему щекочущим дыханием пройтись по шее, прикусить мочку уха, но от этой простой ласки окончательно и сорвался, снова поднял до этого безвольно опущенные руки, схватил Кисэ под задницу, укладывая под себя, как во сне, когда ограничил свободу, ограничил мир Реты до пределов этой кровати… и даже меньше – сжал его мир до себя, став его центром и всем, что в нем было. Кисэ пытался стянуть с него футболку, но Аомине никак не мог оторваться от его губ и раздраженно перекинул чужие руки себе на спину. Кисэ немедленно сунул ладони под тонкую ткань и выгнулся, прижимаясь теснее. В нем чувствовалось желание, похожее на то, что руководило сейчас Аомине – слиться, ощутить больше, слипнуться кожей, пробраться внутрь и наконец почувствовать, каков Кисэ Рета изнутри. Беспорядочно раздеваясь, отбрасывая вещи куда угодно, лишь бы подальше, Аомине первый остался голым, хотел сказать: «Тебе лучше повернуться», – но забыл все слова и поэтому просто рывком перекинул Кисэ на живот. Тот, кажется, будто опомнившись, попытался возмутиться от такого обращения, но замер, потому что дальнейшее случилось почти одновременно – штаны с трусами рывком спустили почти до колен, и что-то полилось в ложбинку между ягодицами.  
Молочко было ожидаемо белесым, вызывая неприличные ассоциации и усиливая желание. Пришлось налить еще, тут же проталкиваясь пальцами внутрь, потому что больше тянуть не получалось. Кисэ сжался, охнул, обернувшись через плечо, и Аомине, отвлекая, поцеловал его в лопатку, а затем слегка куснул за ухо, чтобы немного расслабить. Металл сережки стукнулся в зубы, Кисэ дернулся, принимая пальцы глубже в себя, попытался приподняться, чтобы было удобнее. Аомине знал только теоретически, что нужно делать, не особо представляя, когда хватит и можно будет приступать к делу, но уже потратил на смазку половину бутылки и решил, что сделал достаточно. Он перехватил светлые бедра испачканными в молочке пальцами, приподнял над кроватью, устроившись сзади, и двинулся вперед, внутрь. Аомине хотел войти сразу, одним движением, но смог протиснуть только головку в первый рывок. Вокруг нее судорожно сжималось и разжималось – Кисэ пытался расслабиться, дыша всхлипами, похожими на стоны. Снова проникнувшись в такой момент нежностью, Аомине погладил внутреннюю сторону бедер, поцеловал между лопаток, проведя губами чуть выше, носом зарылся в волосы на затылке, и Кисэ наконец, привыкнув, впустил его глубже. Аомине больше не делал резких движений, входил медленно, останавливаясь всякий раз, когда член сжимало, тут же гладил легкими прикосновениями, будто уговаривая без слов, и сам вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, что коснулся бедрами чужой задницы, осознав, что теперь вошел полностью.

Кисэ, наверное, тоже это почувствовал. Он дышал прерывисто, громко, снова приподнялся над кроватью, выгнув светлую спину, спросил хрипло:

– Ты внутри? Полностью?.. Как думаешь, докуда он достал?..

Аомине сглотнул от этой мысли, провел ребром ладони над белыми ягодицами, прикидывая размер своего члена, и, представив, снова сорвался, с глухим рыком повалил Кисэ на кровать, придавил собой, сжав его запястья, начал двигаться сильно, рвано, потому что сдерживался до этого. Ощущения кардинально отличались от дрочки, не только из-за узкой, сжавшейся вокруг члена плоти, но и от ахнувшего под ним Кисэ и осознания того, что именно он был причиной этой реакции, того, что можно настолько с ним слиться, проникнуть в него, оставить внутри часть себя.. Он уже и мыслить связно не мог, это больше походило на инстинкты, когда, уже совсем не церемонясь, ни о чем не заботясь, Аомине двигался так, как ему нравилось, каждым толчком выбивая из Кисэ стоны, судорожные вдохи, иногда приглушенные вскрики. Хотелось, чтобы, как в порно, это длилось долго – переворачивать, пробовать под другими углами, в других позах, меняя точки обзора, но ощущения были слишком сильными, и, продержавшись несколько минут, Аомине, втолкнувшись как можно глубже, выплеснулся, удерживая Кисэ за бедра.

Мир не сразу собрался воедино. Аомине наконец начал ощущать себя, свое тело, горячего Рету под собой, и вышел медленно, снова вызвав у того мычащий звук и пытаясь понять, что теперь вытекает из Кисэ – то самое косметическое молочко или все-таки уже сперма. Окончательно вернувшись в реальность, он полез целоваться, не разбирая ткнулся губами в щеку, в нос, наконец нашел губы, целовал уже не так яростно, а будто в надежде на продолжение, и понял, что да, был бы не против повторить через пару минут уже в другом положении, начал стаскивать простынь.

– Хватит, – попросил Кисэ, вроде бы отвечая на поцелуй, но не желая пускать дальше и все упорнее заворачиваясь в простыню. – Все. На сегодня все, Аомине-чи…

Пришлось подчиниться, лечь рядом, накрыться одеялом. Валяться вот так вот было приятно. Аомине как-то слышал, что часто после секса мужчина испытывает неловкость, но это скорее можно было сказать о Кисэ, сам он чувствовал себя как никогда здорово.

– Определенно, хорошо, что это ты, а не Мидорима, – пошутил он, усмехнувшись своим мыслям. Поняв, что продолжения сегодня уже не будет, он почувствовал себя уставшим, опустошенным, стало клонить в сон. Кисэ, тоже прикрыв глаза, дышал ровно, тихо, не пытался избежать объятий, и Аомине подумал, что никуда тот не денется из такого крепкого захвата, позволяя себе заснуть, уткнувшись в чем-то вкусно пахнущую макушку.

Проснулся он в кровати один. Рассердился, вскакивая и про себя думая «какого черта?!», но услышал негромкие шаги в соседней комнате и успокоился, потянулся за спортивными штанами, не увидев трусов, подумал, что, наверное, Кисэ решил подняться приготовить обед или сходить в ванную. А потом обмер, когда услышал лязг дверного замка, вскочил, хватая штаны, и со всей скоростью, на которую был способен, метнулся в соседнюю комнату.

Кисэ не успел его заметить и удивленно вскрикнул, когда его за шкирку швырнули обратно в квартиру. Аомине, нависший над ним в одних только спортивных штанах, скрестил руки на груди, заметил впопыхах накинутую куртку и лежащую на полу свою собственную сумку, стрельнул глазами в записку на столе, не разобрав текста, и понял, что сейчас зол по-настоящему, просто в ярости.

– Я не могу так, – произнес Кисэ, и никакого раскаяния в его голосе не было.

– Поднимайся, – скомандовал он.

– Не буду. Потому что я все себе придумал. Для тебя это ничего не значит, – Кисэ все-таки встал, выпрямился, оставив сумку на столе. – Просто попался именно я и…

Он упал на пол от удара под дых, закашлялся. Аомине, выдохнув и чувствуя, как полегчало, стянул с него уличные кроссовки, отбросил, не глядя, к порогу и остановился, сидя напротив на корточках. Кисэ попытался улыбнуться, затем принял сидячее положение и хрипло спросил:

– Как ты можешь бить того, с кем несколько часов назад спал, Аомине-чи?

– Как? Так, – пожал плечами он, снова ударив, на этот раз в скулу, но не так сильно, как мог бы, потому что часть гнева уже слил, перехватил Кисэ поперек тела, взвалил на плечо, принес в спальню, не сопротивляющегося и кинул на кровать, потому что на пол было бы больнее. Аомине отстегнул ремень от своей сумки, сел верхом на затихшего Кисэ и рывком перевернул его на спину.

– И что дальше? Теперь ты меня изнасилуешь? – смеясь, спросил тот, пока ему связывали руки.

– Больно надо. Я и в первый раз сделал все только потому, что мы оба этого хотели. Подумал: «А почему бы и нет», – и даже предположить не мог, что ты этим воспользуешься.

– Вот поэтому я и хотел уйти, – глухо произнес Кисэ в подушку. Аомине связал ему ноги, привязал руки к кровати слева, не над головой. Потом своим школьным галстуком завязал все такому же смирному Кисэ рот. «А если предчувствие было потому, что я сам его убью? Что, если на меня настолько подействовало это его предательство?» – подумал Аомине, заканчивая. Кисэ теперь смотрел на него хмуро, проводил взглядом до выхода из спальни, но освободиться не пытался, во всяком случае, при нем.

«И как теперь? – закрыв дверь спальни, сам себя спросил Аомине. – Что дальше? Держать его связанным, кормить с ложечки? И трахать тоже связанного? Тогда он прав, это изнасилование. Почему он вообще так поступил, разве он мне до сих пор не верит?»

О том, что не закрыл входную дверь, Дайки, занятый своими размышлениями, вспомнил, только когда она распахнулась, впуская в темную квартиру свет из коридора.

А потом бок по ребрам сильно обожгло, а самого Аомине отбросило назад, вглубь комнаты, на кухонный столик, за которым они с Кисэ обычно ели.

Вместе с этим окончательно распался хрупкий, созданный за эти дни мир, и он даже не сразу сообразил, что опасность реальна, и кроме бока боль гнездится еще и в левой ноге, и боль эта не метафорическая – из ран вытекает горячая кровь.

Входная дверь захлопнулась, послышался лязг закрываемого замка, но пришелец теперь был заперт с ними внутри квартиры. Аомине попытался выпрямиться, однако рука скользнула по крови, и он рухнул на мягкий палас, попробовал подняться снова и опять ткнулся лицом в ковер. Вместе с кровью его покидали силы, боль переходила в дрожь, реальность словно растекалась такой же безвольной лужей.

– Что, еще живой? Или готов уже? Пока хватит с тебя. Я проверю, успел ли ты что-нибудь сделать с Ретой, и если успел… – пришелец наклонился, улыбнувшись, – …я притащу его сюда и докажу, что он мой, на этом самом диване. Так что смотри не сдохни до этого момента. И заткни дырки чем-нибудь, кровоточат же.

Это был мужчина лет под тридцать, в шляпе и широком плаще, со спортивной сумкой, судя по всему, тяжелой, похожий больше на интеллигентного детектива, чем преступника. Но от него пахло опасностью, и Аомине, судорожно вдыхая и пытаясь до него дотянуться, понимал, что этот человек – и есть именно та опасность, что караулила снаружи. Будто Кисэ открыл люк подводной лодки, и их обоих захлестнуло водой; теперь их обоих убьют, но сначала – наиграются всласть.

Мужчина поднялся, прихватив сумку, огляделся, позвал. Аомине только теперь рассмотрел пистолет в другой руке, понял, что пришелец еще не знает, где именно Кисэ, а тот, черт возьми, сбежать не сможет, потому что Дайки привязал его, сам же лишил любых шансов, заперев здесь, еще и связав – получите, распишитесь.

– Стой, тварь… – попытался просипеть он, выкидывая руку вперед, чтобы схватить этого маньяка хотя бы за ногу, но он словно был медленнее мира – тот легко увернулся, покружился на месте и решил первой проверить спальню, открыл и шумно выдохнул. Найдя того, кого искал, он скользнул внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь.

Незнакомец вошел в спальню, включил свет, кинул сумку на пол у кровати, ближе к Кисэ, и что-то в ней звякнуло.

– Ну наконец-то. Рета, ты очень меня напугал, когда пропал. Нельзя быть таким эгоистом. Столько времени псу под хвост – наблюдения, записи, я уже даже шокер купил, план придумал, а ты вдруг раз – и сбежал. Да, прости, я-то думал, что ты сбежал, но, похоже, тебя похитил этот выродок. Он ничего не успел тебе сделать?.. Но о чем я, за столько дней… конечно успел, и не раз.

Блестящие глаза лихорадочно шарили по фигуре притихшего Кисэ, словно не зная, на чем остановиться – связанный, беспомощный, открытый, доступный… На этот раз никто не помешает. 

– Его можно понять, ты же знаменитость… Естественно, такая мысль возникала у многих в голове, в том числе у меня и этого субъекта. Но как он посмел успеть первым? Я думал, что сначала это сделаю я, – бархатный голос совершенно не вязался с жадным взглядом. – Думал, что успеем. Столько игрушек для тебя купил. С некоторыми мы еще поиграем. Столько сочетаний, которые можно на тебе попробовать. Только тебя, наверное, уже давно ищут, и времени у нас будет не так много. Жаль, но придется расстаться с тобой пораньше. Фотоаппарат я тоже принес. Я запечатлею тебя таким и запомню. Своим, целым, живым. Тысяча фотографий с Ретой, моих, личных, которые никто больше не увидит. А они пусть плачут. Навсегда моим ты не сможешь остаться, поэтому проще убить, чем отдать кому-то еще, – мужчина говорил негромким баритоном, и так, будто ворковал с маленьким ребенком.

Кисэ до этого покорно ждал, сжавшись на кровати и только с опаской наблюдая за незнакомцем, но, стоило тому подойти достаточно близко, ударил связанными ногами в живот, откинув обратно к двери, соскочил с кровати, дернул связанные руки, безуспешно пытаясь ослабить узел. Было бы не так сложно, если б рот был свободен, а может быть, ему только так казалось. Мерзкое, склизкое чувство чужой власти над ним закралось под кожу, когда ему на плечо легла рука, которая тут же приложила его лбом о спинку кровати, оставив быстро темнеющий след.

– Тссс… тише. Я выбрал тебя потому, что ты прямо-таки типаж хорошего мальчика, который никогда не дерется. Хорошего, конечно, но не слабого. И все же не перебарщивай. Я открою тебе рот, а ты расскажешь мне, почему твой друг тебя здесь держит и что он еще успел тебе сделать. Бедный мой Рета… Тебе было страшно? Как это было, расскажи мне? Он взял тебя связанным? Или сначала поимел, а потом уже связал? Он делал тебе больно? Это ведь только мое право.

Кисэ снова притих, пока распутывался узел галстука. 

– Если попробуешь крикнуть – я вырежу тебе язык, чтобы ты не привлекал к нам лишнего внимания. Договорились?

Он кивнул. От стоявшего рядом человека тянуло могильным холодом, опасностью, заставляющей замирать дичь. Прежние перебранки и потасовки с Аомине показались детской дружеской возней.

Рот ему освободили, и Кисэ облизнул губы, собираясь заговорить, но чтобы закричать понадобилась секунда для вдоха, и за эту секунду рот ему снова закрыли тканью галстука, потом пришелец перекинул Кисэ на кровать, чуть не вывихнув ему руки, отложил пистолет на покрывало и достал из кармана острое шило, негромко заговорив:

– Ну конечно, я не собираюсь сразу вырезать тебе язык. Да, ты меня поймал, я наврал. Но проучить тебя следует. Вот казалось бы, иголка… Пока я просто сделаю несколько проколов. Тебе нравится вид крови? Мне – очень. Кровь будет особенно завораживающе смотреться на твоей светлой коже и волосах. Какое-то время ты толком и говорить не сможешь. Но ты всегда мне больше нравился молчаливым, на фотографиях в журналах. Вот только там ты всегда улыбаешься, а мне хотелось посмотреть – как на твоем красивом лице будет выглядеть страх. Как его преобразит боль. И что ты готов будешь сделать, лишь бы оттянуть момент смерти. 

Кисэ попытался скинуть его с себя, или перевернуться на живот, второе получилось успешнее, но шило кольнуло его в лопатку, вызвав глухой вскрик. 

– Я еще ведь ничего не делаю. Люди протыкают язык просто так. Ты же проколол ухо, так? Больно было? Давай после языка займемся и ухом, но если будешь дергаться, я могу промахнуться и порезать тебе лицо… Не хочу делать это раньше времени. Лицо мы оставим на потом, хорошо? Ведь так много светлой нетронутой кожи в других местах.

Задыхаясь, Кисэ паниковал еще и от того, что из соседней комнаты не доносилось ни звука, хотя Аомине должен был находиться там, и если б его просто связали – весь дом давно бы уже ходил ходуном, не только эта квартира. Но там было тихо.

Аомине тошнило. То ли от кровопотери, то ли от этого чужого, ласкового голоса за стенкой, обращенного к Кисэ, то ли от заглушенного крика, то ли от медленно оседающего за окном снега. Тот кружился как ни в чем не бывало, буднично, в то время как Аомине истекал кровью, а в соседней комнате, возможно, уже насиловали Кисэ.

Мысли об этом, как и ожидалось, усугубили положение. Словно у них в этой квартире была своя, сугубо интимная, не для чужих глаз, игра один на один, а кто-то беспардонно вмешался, вытащил Кисэ в раздевалку за волосы и там решил поиметь, прервав и разрушив эту игру.

Снег за окном вдруг замер, мир вместе с ударами сердца Аомине сделал два громких «бум-бум», а потом остановился, стал слишком медленным, словно Дайки перешел в другую реальность, слишком быструю для обитателей этой. Боль в этом измерении оказалась терпимой, кровопотеря незначительной, и тем запасом сил, что еще в нем был, можно было перевернуть горы.

 

Ебаный бесконечный май. 

Аомине не знает, какое сегодня число. В груди бухает, он уже все понял, но не может поверить этому чувству. И как в каком-то тупом кино – темно и идет постепенно превращающийся в ливень дождь. Где-то там, дальше от людей, натянут тент, с яркими фонарями суетятся люди в белом, молодой парень в полицейской форме держит брезент, чтобы тот не сдуло ветром, открыв скапливающимся здесь репортерам то, над чем колдуют маги в белых халатах. Аомине бесит, что он появился тут не первым, бесит, сколько народу успело раньше него, бесит этот май, этот дождь, бесит собственное сердце, которое, кажется, он вот-вот выблюет на рыхлую землю, бесит схвативший его за плечо Мидорима, Куроко, закрывающий от него оцепление, полицию, брезент и медиков. И он вдруг отчетливо понимает – нет, ему не увидеть здесь Кисэ, укутанного в теплое одеяло, поблекшего, исхудавшего, но все-таки живого. Он не сможет взять холодные руки в свои ладони и сказать, что будет рядом, что вместе они все переживут.

А сердце вдруг успокаивается, перестает биться как ненормальное, ворочается еле-еле – устало. Мидорима отпускает, Куроко еще стоит, не торопясь уходить с дороги, но в покрасневших глазах уже меньше решительности. Стоящий поодаль Акаши заканчивает свой телефонный разговор, подходит ближе, чтобы сообщить:

– Его нашли по горячим следам. Нашли фотографии, вещи Кисэ. Он не мог отпираться, осталось только сообщить, куда спрятал тело, иначе мы бы могли никогда его не обнаружить.

Аомине, в чьем сознании образ Кисэ еще только начинал блекнуть и покрываться пеплом, развернулся и, чувствуя, как в его плечо вцепились снова пальцы Мидоримы, прошипел:

– Он не «тело»! Ясно?!

Никто не возразил, все стояли, молча глядя в землю, Акаши отвел глаза, без особого, впрочем, раскаянья, снова набрал чей-то номер, отошел звонить. Аомине, выдохнув, будто горькую пыль, свою переварившуюся надежду, снова повернулся к брезенту, за который ему как раз не хотелось заглядывать, как и в найденные фотографии.

Кисэ в его сознании истаивал, стирался, и, казалось, проще будет забыть, что он вообще жил когда-то, чем поверить в то, что его больше нет.

А потом Аомине открыл глаза.

 

Тело еще не слушалось, вместо голоса какое-то невнятное мычание, вокруг сразу засуетились. Вспыхнуло болью – колено, прожжённый выстрелом бок, он дернулся, но подняться он не смог. Тут же уложили обратно, что-то втолковывали, а он был не в состоянии произнести ни слова, отчаянно ища среди докторов знакомую светлую макушку, которой, конечно, тут не было.

 

– Заходи, я знаю, что ты здесь, – проворчал Аомине, откладывая в сторону какую-то портативную консоль. В палате кроме него никого не было – на праздники народ разбежался по домам, да и сам Дайки надеялся на скорую выписку. Снова тишина и никого, хотя зачем было прятаться, когда Аомине не дурак, слышал пусть и осторожные шаги в коридоре, замершие около его палаты.

– Не заставляй меня выходить к тебе самому. Я, между прочим, раненый.

Снова тишина. Аомине взбесился на мысли «будто призрак явился», но теперь-то, после того как в его палате перебывало столько друзей, знакомых, одноклассников и игроков из Тоо, Дайки точно знал, что Кисэ живой, а что он видел во сне, вполне возможно навеянном анестезией, так и останется дурным кошмаром.

Аомине сдернул одеяло, уронив на пол приставку, встал с кровати, но коридор ожил, судя по звукам, теперь его гость постыдно бежал, и, добравшись до двери, Дайки увидел только нырнувшую по направлению к лестнице фигуру. Бежать он не мог, но даже этого мига хватило, чтобы счастливо выдохнуть, прежде чем заковылять к своему месту.

Он решил, что Кисэ не приходит из-за случившегося. Может быть потому, что испугался, когда он в режиме «зоны» влетел в комнату. Аомине смутно помнил удары, кровь, не мог воскресить в памяти, стрелял ли по нему этот человек, ударил ли хоть раз, или взбешенный Дайки не дал ему и шанса, опрокинув, избив в кровавые сопли, но, как ни странно, не убив. Может, Кисэ волновался за то, что его все-таки успели порезать, и кровь, кажется, была на лице, но Аомине почему-то знал, что это не было причиной. И вряд ли Кисэ стал бы, как кисейная барышня, бояться крови и звериной ярости Аомине. Он звонил, отправлял сообщения, просил что-то передать заходивших друзей и заглядывал им в глаза, пытаясь понять, но так и не догадывался, почему. Выяснение отношений откладывалось до выписки.

 

Кисэ никогда не смог бы точно ответить, чем для него стала неделя в одной квартире с Аомине – личным раем или адом.

Раньше можно было игнорировать существование аса Тоо, можно было отвлечься на игры Зимнего Кубка, на друзей, прогулки с командой, общение с девушками, работу и прочую ерунду, которой была полна его повседневная жизнь, но когда Аомине практически силой вырвал его из этого круга и закрыл в четырех стенах наедине с собой, это стало невозможно. И тогда Кисэ почувствовал себя тем самым хомяком, с которым сравнивал тогда вслух. Даже если бы он не был влюблен в Аомине до этого, обязательно влюбился бы в закрытой клетке квартиры. 

Хотелось бежать. Бежать от себя, мыслей, от ощущения, что мироздание сшивает их вместе прозрачными нитками, что мир сходится клином на Аомине, и это не изменится даже потом, снаружи. Не будет больше прогулок с друзьями или ни к чему не обязывающей болтовни с девушками. Будет только Аомине и «Что он сейчас делает? С кем он сейчас? Почему не со мной?». Меньше всего хотелось, чтобы так переклинило именно на том, кому плевать на всех кругом кроме баскетбола и подростковых журналов с девочками. Ведь только недавно радовался, что они в разных командах, почти не пересекаются, и скоро это увлечение пройдет, но с каждым днем, проведенным один на один, становилось понятно – ничего не закончится, теперь каждое появление или даже надежда на появление Аомине будет ставить душу Кисэ в позу гончей, взявшей след. И от таких мыслей вдруг захотелось и в самом деле навсегда остаться там, и было страшно, что однажды Аомине откроет дверь и скажет: «Все, надоело с тобой нянчиться, свободен». Кисэ тогда сдал бы себя с потрохами, отрицательно покачав головой: «Нет, я не свободен, и вряд ли когда-нибудь буду». 

Аомине был желанным, даже когда оскорблял или приказывал. «Полежи рядом еще час-два», – стежок, сшивающий их вместе, от бедра к бедру. «Соски ты себе курткой не натер?» – еще стежок, от живота. «Не понимаю, ты этого боишься или хочешь?» – еще один, от ребра. Каждой фразой Аомине привязывал его к себе все крепче, и если какие-то стежки вдруг рвались от грубости или неосторожных слов, то на их месте протягивались новые, пока Кисэ не почувствовал, будто из одного только сердца тянется столько ниток, что хватит на свитер.   
Тогда казалось, что секс что-то решит или докажет. Да и, в конце концов, хотелось поступать, как хочется, а думать потом. То, что такая политика ошибочна, Кисэ осознал быстро, стоило Аомине произнести: «Определенно, хорошо, что это ты, а не Мидорима». Ощущение безразличия любимого человека продрало по позвоночнику, запуталось в волосах на загривке. Это было страшнее невнятных предсказаний Аомине о смерти. От этого нужно было убираться подальше, самого себя запереть в своей комнате, рвать эти нитки чем угодно, и появиться на людях снова, только будучи уверенным, что сможет послать Дайки хотя бы лесом. Но при попытке сбежать он открыл то самое окно в подводной лодке, и теперь места себе не находил от желания прийти в больницу и убедиться в том, что с Аомине, с тем самым Аомине, на лице которого была кислородная маска, одежда которого пропиталась кровью, над которым бегали в панике медики, командуя на одним им ведомом языке, сейчас все в порядке и он выжил. 

После этого оставалось только смириться. Даже если Дайки не любил его, даже если ему было все равно, кого спасать и с кем спать, Кисэ не мог перечеркнуть свою любовь, потому что больше не чувствовал в себе силы на это. Нельзя разлюбить того, кто из-за тебя чуть не умер. 

 

Кисэ наивно думал, что где уж точно никогда не сможет встретить Аомине, так это на межшкольных соревнованиях, и поэтому на задних зрительских рядах оказался почти в ловушке, когда сзади вдруг окликнули:

– Кисэ.

Рета оступился, осторожно обернулся. Аомине стоял прямо напротив двери, небрежно засунув руки в карманы и улыбаясь:

– Пойдем со мной.

 

– Пока я лежал в больнице, у меня было время подумать… очень много времени, – мрачно прибавил Аомине. – Кое-что я понял, что-то сошлось, но, в принципе, все просто как два плюс два.

На улице было безлюдно, снова приморозило. Кисэ спокойно шел рядом, глядя под ноги и пряча лицо в шарфе, думал о чем-то своем, но после этой реплики взглянул заинтересованно.

– Начнем с самого начала, – предложил Аомине. – Я спасаю тебя от Хайзаки. И тут же говорю, чтобы ты шел за мной. И ты идешь, как покорная овечка. Без вопросов. Почему?

Кисэ пожал плечами, снова уставился на корку льда под ногами, чтобы не оступиться, ответил глухо, в шарф:

– Я подумал, что ты приревновал к нему… Или решил, что…

– Кисэ, говори прямо. Ты решил, что я веду тебя трахаться.

Рета замолчал обиженно, но не противоречил.

– А я такой: «Ой, у меня дурное предчувствие, окопались, сидим в четырех стенах». Ты не поверил. Тогда почему я тебя запер?

– Ты сказал, что у тебя вроде звона в голове, – негромко ответил Рета, показав на свой висок.

– И ты решил, что я перепутал чувства, – констатировал Аомине. – Что я тоже чувствую что-то к тебе, просто не разобрался, что конкретно. Дальше все понятно. Ты покупаешь подходящие шмотки, готовишь для меня, ты все время рядом. Но я не спешу набрасываться, даже когда ты практически предлагаешь. Ты расстраиваешься. А я вдруг что-то понимаю, соглашаюсь. Ну, или что-то типа того. Так почему ты сбежал?

Кисэ остановился, не резко, плавно, подождал, когда он повернется к нему:

– Ты сказал «тоже чувствую». Ты понял?

– Да. В больнице понял. Ты должен был сказать прямо.

– Я думал, что ты меня засмеешь. Ты же такой, – с нервной улыбкой откликнулся Кисэ, зябко пожав плечами. – Почему бы не посмеяться. Или воспользоваться, все равно скучно.

– Вот теперь я, кажется, понял. Но все же, – нахмурился Аомине, подошел ближе, чтобы спросить совсем тихо, хотя вокруг по-прежнему не было людей, – почему ты сбежал сразу после секса?

Кисэ попытался отвести взгляд, но Аомине не позволил, махнул рукой перед его носом, обращая внимание на себя.

– Я могу сказать и сам, – предупредил Дайки.

– А разве я ошибаюсь? – нервно спросил Кисэ, негромко и все еще стараясь отвести взгляд. – Ты же мной воспользовался. И я был не против, но не хотел становиться для тебя ничего не значащим развлечением.

– Лучше было умереть? – зло спросил Аомине. 

Кисэ поджал губы, отрицательно покачал головой:

– Я не думал, что это правда…

Аомине взял его за рукав пальто, повел дальше, говоря на ходу:

– Вот теперь все точно встало на свои места. А сейчас? Что ты обо мне думаешь?

– Ты спас меня.

– Разве я не использовал тебя?

– Да, но… Я сам на это подписался. И ты спас меня…

– Хорошо. А теперь почему ты пошел за мной?

Кисэ чуть дернулся снова остановиться, но Аомине не обратил внимания, тащил его дальше.

– Потому что я не могу отказать тебе… – хрипло ответил Рета. – Это ведь дорога к твоему дому?

– Ну да. Теперь послушай меня. Если бы это был Тецу, Мидорима, Акаши, Мурасакибара – я бы предупредил их. И полицию, возможно. Может, прислал бы им пару угрожающих записок, чтобы было от чего их беречь. И только с тобой я не смог спустить все на тормозах. Только тебя я хотел охранять сам. Да, возможно, я беру, что хочется, не думая о последствиях, и тогда не думал ни о чем… Но, Кисэ, только если любишь баскетбол – можешь войти в «зону», чтобы выиграть игру. И только чтобы спасти тебя, я смог туда войти. Еще доказательства нужны? Не заставляй меня это говорить.

Аомине наконец решился остановиться, обернуться. Он никогда еще не видел Кисэ таким – замершим, будто ребенок, видящий новогоднее чудо, с покрасневшими ушами и сияющими, удивленными глазами. Аомине ухмыльнулся и потащил его дальше.

– Тогда… Зачем нам к тебе?

– Ну, не могу же я тебя второй раз так обламывать. Когда я сказал «пойдем», ты же снова на что-то надеялся. На этот раз не напрасно, и мы оба друг друга прекрасно понимаем.

 

Уборка казалась для Аомине непосильным трудом, и в итоге всю пыль, в том числе со столов и прочих поверхностей, он снял пылесосом, мусор распихал под диваны и коврики, а елку и вовсе оставил нетронутой, решив объявить потом: «Сюрприз! Давай наряжать ее вместе. Только ты наряжай, а я с дивана посмотрю». Он не собирался отмечать такие праздники, как «год как мы вместе» или «год с той ночи», который был не так давно и про который только Рета и вспомнил, но Рождество вместе – звучало замечательно. В дверь осторожно постучали.

Аомине, удостоверившись, что спрятал все, что нужно, перескочил через диван, бросившись открывать. Кисэ стоял на пороге настороженный, держал дистанцию.

– Что? – спросил Аомине, попытался его поймать, но промахнулся.

– Снова в этой квартире?

– Тетка укатила на праздники. Она всегда оставляет мне ключи, чтобы я сюда девочек водил. Но я, как видишь, вожу сюда тебя. Ты своих предупредил, что тебя не будет?

– Я пока еще не согласился, – Кисэ все еще стоял в коридоре, но его выдавали два пакета в руках – один с продуктами, видимо, теми, к которым привык он, а из другого торчала праздничная лента.

– Давай, иди ко мне, – позвал Аомине, отступая на полшага и раскинув руки.

– Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, – пожаловался Кисэ, почти сдаваясь. – Я не люблю эту квартиру… Меня тут чуть не убили.

– Да, но здесь же у нас все и началось. Знаешь, в наши редкие свидания и те ночи, которые мы могли провести вместе и которые я по пальцам сосчитать могу, я очень жалел о том времени, когда можно было просто не вылезать из ванной, кровати, не отпускать тебя никуда, а я, как идиот, телик смотрел. Ну же, иди сюда. Иначе соседи услышат интересную историю про женское кружевное белье.

– Какое еще белье? – насторожился Кисэ, но все-таки осмотрелся с опаской.

– А, черт, это был сюрприз. Ладно, тогда про ванную с пеной… А, нет, это тоже сюрприз. Ну ладно, стой тут, раз я все рассказал, сейчас вынесу тебе твой подарок.

– Я уже захожу! – Кисэ влетел в квартиру, попался в объятья, и Аомине, так непривычно нежно для него, поцеловал в кончик носа, не выпуская из рук, закрыл за ним дверь бедром, одновременно предупредив:

– А вот теперь ты отсюда до конца каникул не выйдешь, потому что у меня снова предчувствие. Предчувствие, что будет много-много секса… Хороших выходных вдвоем, я хотел сказать, не вырывайся, я уже запер!


End file.
